


A Witchy Challenge

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2020-11-26 07:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 32
Words: 22,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20926469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: One shots of the Avengers meeting different witches throughout the month of October. This is my own personal challenge.





	1. Chapter 1

I found and Inktober challenge with all different kinds of witches and thought that, since I can't draw worth crap, I'd write one shots for each day instead.


	2. Autumn Witch

You didn’t think that anyone knew you existed but here he was. Bright blue eyes focused on your every move. You were deep in the forest much deeper than humans usually went but you got the feeling that this man wasn’t exactly human. You keep moving slowly through the forest, the air cools around you as you make your way to the Great Tree.

He moves silently for a man so big. His blonde hair is pulled back from his face and the red cape stands out in the naturally colored woods.

When you make it to the tree you kneel slowly and wait for the stranger to join you. You close your eyes as you wait then you feel the ground shift behind you as he comes to a stop.

“Join me stranger and be blessed if you mean no harm.” You say softly, you’re not surprised when he sinks to his knees beside you.

“Thank you sister.”

“You’re not from this world are you?”

“No. But neither are you.” You peer over at him only opening the eye nearest to him. “I’m a god.”

“Of?” Lightening flashes and thunder booms and one corner of your mouth quirks up, “Thor then.”

“And you?”

“I’m an immortal witch, it is my job to urge the tree to fall.”

“Fall?” Thor sounds alarmed looking up at the massive tree and you grasp his arm.

“No, no I’m sorry. Autumn. I’m the witch of Autumn.”

“Oh.” He visibly relaxes, “this tree is very important.”

“I know.”

“It connects your world to mine.” He hums as he looks up at the massive tree.

“Is that why you’re here?”

“Perhaps. I may have been feeling a bit homesick. While I love Midguard I miss Asgard and sometimes being close to the tree helps.”

“Why don’t you go home?”

“I fear my Father will make me stay.” You hum in understanding then focus back on the tree. “Am I interrupting your ritual?”

“Only a little. But your presence is welcome.”

“I’ll be quiet.” He says but you feel his eyes on you as you get to work. You pull the few things you need out of your bag and once the liquids are in your small pewter cauldron you glance up at the tree.

“It is time my friend.” You tell the tree and slowly a leaf drifts down and lands before you. You place the leaf in the cauldron then stand and make your way to the tree. You place the cauldron in the hallow of the tree then, letting magic flow from your fingers, you begin autumn. The leaves on the tree change before your eyes from vibrant green to bold red, to soft yellow and finally to crisp orange before they fall from the tree.

“I have never seen a changing of the seasons before.” Thor whispers, awe in his voice.

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?”

“It is.” He breathes and you give him a soft smile. “Will you be back for spring?”

“No, that’s my sister. I’m only the witch of Autumn.”

“Then,” he stands and you’re surprised by how much taller than you he actually is. “When will I see you again?”

“In the Autumn young Prince.”

“Young?” He laughs and you smile at the sound. “I’m over a million years old.”

“Yes, but I was born from Mother Nature and Time. I’m nearly as old as Midguard herself.”

“You don’t look it.”

“Thank you.” You laugh and his cheeks pink, “I will be around, changing summer to fall, until the end of time.”

“Thank you go allowing me to join your ritual.”

“It was nice having company.” You admit as you and Thor make your way to the edge of the forest.

“Until next year?” Thor asks stopping at the edge of the woods and turning toward you.

“I look forward to it.” You tell him honestly. He takes your hand and presses a kiss to it then he gives you a broad smile and leaves the woods.

You watch him go with a small smile before moving backward into the cooling forest where autumn has awoken. Once winter comes you’ll be able to rest and look forward to another visit from the Asguardian again next year but for now, you’ve got work to do.


	3. Urban Witch

You loved the coffee shop. It was one that few knew of and few went to. It was a safe haven for people like you in New York City, the magical. You make your way into the alleyway then press a hand on one of the bricks and like Harry Potter the wall opens so you can pass through and into the coffee shop.

“Morning Lydia.” You call before heading to your favorite corner only to stop short at the man sitting in the booth. He’s tall, lean and clearly very powerful. You stare at him for a few moments your brow furrowed as you ponder what to do. You could ask to join him at the large booth or you could go and find another spot but gods do you adore the way the sunlight shines through the stain glass window.

“Is something wrong little witch?” His voice is smooth and soft.

“No.” You mumble but when his blue eyes glance over you can tell that he doesn’t believe you. “I’m just trying to decide something.”

“Anything I can help with?”

“Uh, no?” He sighs heavily and closes his book then stares intently at you. “It’s just, this is my favorite spot. I like the way the sun comes through the stain glass window.”

“There is plenty of room.” He says gesturing toward the empty space across from him.

“You’re sure you don’t mind?”

“Not at all.” He gives you a small smile before going back to his book. You slide into the booth across from him then open your own book and start to read.

Lydia drops off your drink and you absentmindedly enchant the spoon and twirl your finger to keep the spoon going without touching it. You turn the page feeling a pair of eyes on you and you glance up to see the man watching you magically stir your drink. When he realizes you’re watching him his eyes meet yours and he lifts one eyebrow.

“What?”

“You just do magic out in the open?”

“Only here.” Does he not know where he is? “Everyone here is a supernatural being of some sort. I’m a witch, Lydia is a fairy, the two in the corner are elves.”

“I am a god.”

“You’re a what?”

“A god.” He says simply and it finally clicks as to who he is and why so much power radiates off of him.

“Ah. Loki.”

“Yes.”

“I knew I knew you. I just didn’t know why.”

“You’re not afraid?” You shake your head and he gives you a slow smile. “Do you think your magic is stronger than mine?”

“I don’t think I’ve done anything to deserve an attack.” He huffs a soft laugh then goes back to his book.

You and Loki read in silence for a while until the door chimes and you glance up only to cover your face with your book. “Shit.” You hiss drawing Loki’s attention.

“Little witch?”

“He’s a real asshole. Doesn’t take no for an answer and really puts my whole ‘do no harm’ philosophy to the test.”

“Should he bother you please allow me to step in for you.”

“Don’t kill him.”

“Is that your only request?”

“I just want him to leave me alone.” You mutter softly. The boots come closer and your book is plucked from your hand.

“I was hoping I’d see you today.”

“Caleb, give me my book back.”

“I will on our date tonight.”

“I’ve told you no thank you.”

“Oh come on. Just one date, you’ll never want to date another warlock again.” He says giving Loki a side glance.

“No thank you. Please give me my book back.”

“One date.”

“The lady said no.” Loki’s voice is cold and harsh, not the soft silk it had been when he’d spoken to you.

“Lay off.” Caleb laughs and he goes to do some sort of magic against Loki when Loki stands abruptly.

“Make your next move carefully.” He says the temperature in the cafe dropping rapidly.

“I’m not scared of you warlock.”

“God.”

“What?” Caleb asks looking confused.

“I am a god. I am Loki Odinson. Son of Odin, brother of Thor, Prince of Asguard, God of Mischief.” The cafe is silent, everyone is staring at Caleb and Loki and your mouth is open in surprise. “Now, give the lady back her book, never speak to her again and leave now. If I hear you’re still harassing women you will pay.”

“Fine. I don’t even want to date the ugly bitch anyway.” Caleb drops your book on the table and there’s a flash of green that hits him from Loki’s fingers.

“Your problem will be solved when you learn the error of your ways and apologize to the lady.” Caleb scoffs then swaggers out of the shop and the talking starts back up again.

Loki sits down across from you and goes back to his book but you reach across the table and grasp his hand.

“Thank you.” You say softly and he looks up at you the surprise evident on his face. His eyes flick down to where your hand is covering his and you almost let go before his thumb covers yours.

“I am glad I was able to help.” He says and you give him another smile before going back your respective books. When you’re done reading you give his hand a gentle squeeze and he looks up.

“I have to go.”

“Here.” He flicks his wrist and a small business card appears in your hand. “Just in case he doesn’t listen, or, or another reason.”

“So if I just want to see you?” You ask hopefully and a small smile breaks out on his face.

“Yes, exactly.”

“Good. See you around god of mischief.” You tell him with a wink before sauntering out of the coffee shop.

And honestly you can’t wait to see him again.


	4. Urban Witch

You’d seen her before. She had been to your shop a few times but she’s never bought anything or stayed long. This time though, she’s moving through the candles with what seems like purpose. You make your way around the corner and toward her with the small box in your hands.

“Excuse me?” You say gently and her head whips up. “I’m sorry for scaring you, but I think I have what you’re looking for.”

“Oh?” You pass her the box and watch as she opens it. Her mouth drops open and tears fill her eyes. “How did you know?”

“He visited me in a dream after the last time you were here so I reached out to some contacts and got what you would need. She takes the white candle out of the box and rubs her finger over the spell carved into the wax.

“Would you like some help?”

“With the spell?” She asks dreamily and you know she’s not paying much attention to what you’re saying. You give her a few minutes then she starts and looks up at you and asks, “are you willing to help me with the spell?”

“Yes.”

“That would be wonderful. When?”

“Next full moon? That should help the magic be more potent.”

“Do you mind if I bring a friend?”

“Of course not. Whatever you need to be comfortable and successful.”

“What do I owe you for this?”

“Nothing now.”

“I don’t like owing people.” She says with a small frown.

“As an Avenger that’s understandable. But I believe that I was meant to give you that for a reason. So, please take it as a gift, if need something else please come back.”

“Okay.” She says hesitantly before turning and leaving the shop.

You don’t see her for a few days but when she comes back she’s got a man with him. Dark hair with grey at the temples. He’s wearing a red cape, a blue long coat underneath and black pants and boots. Around his neck hangs The Eye of Agamotto, once you see that you know who he is. The Sorcerer Supreme.

“Sorcerer.” You greet with a nod.

“Witch.” He says harshly back.

“How may I be of aid?”

“Wanda said you offered to help with the spell.”

“Ah,” you look at her, “how are you sister?”

“Nervous but hopeful. Dr. Strange thinks we could bring him back.”

“I am not a necromancer. If that is the goal of tonight’s ceremony I ask you leave my shop.”

“We just want to connect tonight.” The Sorcerer tells you looking disapprovingly down at you. He may be powerful but you’re older and able to hold your own should it come to a fight.

“That I can help with.” You use your magic to lock the door, pull the blinds and clear a space for the three of you. “Chairs or floor?” You ask looking at the two.

“Chairs please.” The Sorcerer says and you nod before conjuring them and a table.

“Your magic is beautiful.” Wanda says, “mine is red.”

“Thank you.” You’ve always loved the calming light blue that is your magic. “Please sit.”

The ritual goes perfectly. Wanda gets to talk to her brother. It’s not long enough but it’s enough for the time being. She gives you a tight hug and whispers her thanks in your ear.

You’ve got a feeling that having Wanda as a friend is going to be a very good thing.


	5. Garden Witch

You step out the back door and head down the path to the lush green of your garden. You love the walk from your shop to the green house where you grow your own flowers for your flower shop. It’s such a beautiful walk with all your wildflowers on either side of the path. You open the door to the greenhouse and breathe in deeply. God you love that smell. Crisp spearmint, soft lavender, and cool mint all blend together in a perfect bouquet.

You put together two of the ordered bouquets that were being picked up today, one for love and another for comfort.

The first is red roses for love and desire, lily-of-the-valley for sweetness and white jasmine for sweet love. The man who had ordered it said he was planning on proposing to his girlfriend and you wanted to bless them with as much love as you could.

The second bouquet is made of pansies for remembrance, forget-me-nots to, well not forget and some white stargazer lilies to represent sympathy. The young woman who had called was giving them to her friend who had just lost her grandfather. You always ask what the flowers are for. That way you can build your own bouquet for each person and situation. Once you’re finished you head back into the shop and flip the sign over to the open side. You put the two bouquets into the fridge and then start on a few new essential oil mixes you’re going to make.

You’re crushing the mint when the door opens, the bell dinging cheerfully. You glance up and are surprised at the man before you.

He has dark hair that touches his shoulders, the front is pulled back away from his face and he looks frazzled.

“Are you alright?”

“Yea, I need help. I need a bouquet of flowers that basically say you’re an asshole.”

“Oh, um okay?” You say your brows furrowed together. “Do you need them now?”

“If you can.” You nod and gesture for him to follow you.

“Tell me more.”

“More?”

“Who are you giving these to? Why?”

“Oh. They’re for my roommate Sam. He’s a fuckin’ asshole.”

“So your first thought was flowers?” You ask as you make your way back to the greenhouse.

“Well, the goal is to make it so he doesn’t know they’re from me. He’s gonna sit and brag about these flowers and I’m gonna know that they mean he’s an asshole. And once he’s bragged for a while I’m gonna tell him what the flowers mean.” He tells you with a grin and you laugh softly.

“Okay, so let’s see.” You wander through your rows of flowers.

“Woah. This place is awesome.”

“Thank you.” You run your hand over some of your flowers and let some of your magic run through your hand and into the flowers.

“What was that?”

“What was what?”

“That jolt of green that just came out of your hand.” You gape at him, how in the world did he see that?

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about.” He moves quickly hands on the table one on either side of your body. He effectively pins you between his body and the table. “What the-“

“I’m an Avenger and a super soldier. My reflexes, including my sight, are faster than a normal person. Don’t lie to me.”

“Oh. I’m a garden witch. That’s why all of my flowers are lush and healthy.”

“Cool. I know a couple other magic people. None of them are flower people though.” You chuckle softly before gathering the flowers you need.

“What’s your name?” You ask as you start to put his bouquet together.

“Bucky. Bucky Barnes.”

“Well Bucky, here is your bouquet.” You tell him passing him the flowers.

“What are they? And what do they mean?”

“These are yellow carnations, they represent disdain. Rhododendron is a warning and tansy means that you’re declaring war on him.”

“You’re amazing.” He says a smirk lifting one side of his mouth and you hand him the flowers.

“I have something for you too.” You tell him moving through the rows of flowers until you find what you’re looking for. You pluck one of the red and black flowers from the bunch and a small clover. Winding the stems together you bring it back to him. “Poppy. To help you remember, and the four leaf clover for those memories to be good ones.”

“Thank you.” Says softly as you slip the two flowers into his hand. He stares down at you for a moment then gives you that little half smirk. “Thought it might be some forget-me-nots.”

“I hope you don’t forget me. I want to hear what happens with Sam.” You tell him and he laughs as you walk back up to the shop.

“I’ll come back and tell ya. What do I owe for these?” He asks reaching for his wallet.

“Nothing. Please take them, as a thank you. For your service.” You tell him stopping him from pulling out his wallet with a hand on his forearm.

“You sure?” You nod, “thank you. And don’t worry. I’ll be back.” He smiles and you return it with one of your own. Bucky leaves then and you know that it’s true. He’ll be back.


	6. Socialite Witch

People often wondered how someone as young as you could have amassed such a fortune. What they didn’t know was that you were the oldest of them all. Your magic kept you young and you used the money and connections you had to make the world a better place for mortals.

You’d worked with the last sorcerer supreme closely to ensure the earth’s protection then a group of mortals had decided to take on the job themselves and unknowingly made your job much much harder.

It wasn’t that you didn’t appreciate their help, or their attempt to help, but it did cause problems. Earth was no longer an overlooked world, aliens were interested and you were over it. Which is why you’d decided to hold a benefit. If you could get some of the Avengers to come to a gala you might be able to pull them aside and tell them to chill out on the alien shit.

The party is in full swing when three of them walk in. Tony Stark, looking ever cool and confident his suit a nice one that shines in the light. Steve Rogers is next in the door, he’s taller than Tony but also seems less confident as he makes his way into the room. You see his eyes flick around the room to each of the exits. The last person that comes strutting into the room is the famous Black Widow, Natasha Romanoff herself. She looks completely unfazed by anything that’s going on and is as stunning in her red dress as you’d heard she’d be. The Ancient one had told you that they were important but you hadn’t expected them to be quite so observant. The Captain’s eyes meet yours almost immediately and even though the corners of your lips lift he stares at you suspiciously. Tony Stark seems to notice and gives Captain Rogers a playful nudge before the Captain says something to him and Tony Stark’s surprised eyes meet yours. In that instant you know you’ve been found out by the two and that their companion has also quickly realized something is up when she glances at Captain Rogers he mutters something and her hard gaze lands on you.

“Ilya. Find out what they’re talking about for me.” You tell your white familiar who snakes her way through the crowd the way only a cat can. You give the trio a nod then make your way through the crowd in the opposite direction the train and cape of your dress sliding smoothly across the slick dark floors.

You need to talk to them but right now they’re all so suspicious of you that it’s best you wait and find out exactly what Captain Rogers said to his friends and which of the three will be most approachable.

Ilya doesn’t take long to come back to you and inform you in only the way a familiar can that the three are suspicious because Captain Rogers remembers a dame that looked just like you from the 30’s. You’d completely forgotten that he’d been in New York City during that time.

You stay out on the balcony, confident that he’ll approach sooner or later and when he does you’ll have to be careful how you tell him that you’re an immortal witch.

Sure enough he joins you less than twenty minutes later.

“Excuse me? Ma’am?” His voice is soft and low, you glance over your shoulder at him.

“Captain Rogers. How may I help you?”

“I was told you’re the hostess tonight.”

“I am.” You affirm as he slowly comes closer, as if he’s trying not to startle you.

“What are you doing out here all alone then?”

“I’m not alone. You’re here.” You flirt, honestly you can’t really help yourself he’s so handsome. He chuckles awkwardly.

“That’s funny. I feel like you’ve said that to me before. Back in 1934.”

“You’re sure it was me?”

“You had the prettiest eyes I doubt I’d ever forget them doll.”

“I always did like that term. Doll.” You fix your gaze on the rising moon and he steps to the railing you’re leaning against. “I’ll tell you the truth but you’re going to have a hard time believing me.”

“I’m over a hundred years old. Try me.” You laugh softly then, his gaze on you is intense.

“The first time we met I was nearly 500 so I understand feeling like a man out of time.”

“How is that possible? You don’t look a day over thirty.”

“I could say the same about you.” You tell him glancing over at him. “You’re much taller than last time we met.”

“My change was due to science.”

“Was it?” You ask arching a brow, “The doctor asked for some help. I obliged when I learned you were going to be the one that they were experimenting on. Our paths are meant to cross but I need a favor.”

“A favor?” He asks his face darkens.

“Stop fighting aliens. You’re making my job so much harder.”

“You want us to just let aliens destroy the earth?”

“Goodness no. I want you to leave the aliens to The Ancient one and me.”

“What?”

“Do you think aliens are a new concept? They’ve been around longer than any of us. You’ve met Thor. He’s older than I am. But the magic that these aliens bring with them is potent and the more that come the more that will follow. So maybe, call me next time you’re going to destroy part of Manhattan so I can at least minimize some of the damage.” Captain Rogers stares down at you for a moment longer before huffing a laugh.

“Alright doll. We’ll call you next time.” You twirl your fingers producing a black card with your number on it in gold ink.

“You’re the only one able to read the card. It was a pleasure to see you again Steven, let’s not wait another century before we do it again.” You flirt, “now, I must get back to my other guests. I look forward to your call.” You tell him glancing up at him through your lashes with a smirk on your face. He flushes but returns your look with one of his own.

Oh he’s going to be fun to have around again.


	7. Oracle Witch

It’s a blessing and a curse. On one hand you’re able to prevent some real tragedies but it’s also a lot of pressure knowing bits and pieces of the future. You also have to k is who to trust and how much to tell them and when to tell them and when not to. It’s just, it’s a lot.

You’d found one person that you could trust in this decade and in your opinion he was perfect to be your confidant.

Sam Wilson was a soldier. Then a mental health specialist and now an Avenger. He was the one person that you fed information to on the Avengers to help keep them safe.

You’re meditating, back strait, eyes closed, legs crossed kindergarten style and your breathing is slow and even. You can feel your heart pounding and you focus on the gentle thump of it.

You get lost in the vision. It’s cold, wherever you are. You hear a low groaning, glancing around you search for the sound and are horrified to see Sam, blood oozing from his side and half buried in snow. You try and remain calm, you need to know where he is and if you panic you’ll loose focus. You know he hasn’t left Washington DC yet, he’d just called you from the VA. Where is the rest of his team?

You move through the vision. Searching for the rest of the team, into the dark building and you hear a soft moan. Female this time. You try to follow it but with how the empty hallways echo it’s hard. You find her after some searching, half conscious, hanging from her wrists. Natasha Romanoff. You assess her for injury and are relieved when you find no serious injury, just a strange chemical compound that’s rendered her unconscious. You’re not sending anything with lasting effects though so you’re not too concerned, yet. You search for more Avengers but don’t find them, only Hydra.

You pull yourself out of the vision and reach for your phone. You hit Sam’s name and when you get his voicemail dread fills you. You try again and when you get his voicemail you grab your things and sprint down to your motorcycle.

It doesn’t take you long to get to the Avengers office in DC. It is harder to convince the guard to let you through and you’re about to magic your way in when Steve Rogers sees you in the lobby.

“She’s okay Stan!” He calls making his way toward you. “Hey, you okay?” He asks noting the panicked look on your face.

“Where’s Sam?”

“On a mission.”

“With Natasha?” You ask eyes wide.

“I can’t tell you that.”

“You have to go get them! He’s going to die if you don’t!”

“They’re good at their jobs they’ll be fine.”

“They won’t Steve! They won’t!” You insist grabbing his arm. “Please believe me when I say that if you don’t go to the hydra base in the mountains Sam will bleed out in the snow before anyone can get to him. If you wait until they call for help it will be too late!”

“How do you know where they are?”

“We don’t have time now! Please Steve! Sam trusts me, please trust me!” Steve studies you for a second before nodding and turning on his heel.

“Come with me.” He commands and you chase after him. Steve sets up a team that consists of Wanda, Clint and Bucky and sends them after Sam and Natasha.

While you wait anxiously Steve sits down on the couch next to you.

“You’re the one that helps Sam prepare for missions right? You know the future or something?”

“I’m an Oracle.” You tell Steve, “If I focus I can tell parts of the future. Not whole parts but snippets.”

“You’ve been very helpful. Saved my life last mission. Thank you.”

“If I can help a little bit I want to. You all save millions so I’m glad my gift can be used.” Steve nods and you watch the feed as Bucky, Clint and Wanda land the jet that they’re on and sure enough they find Sam exactly how you’d seen him.

“Where’s Nat?” You hear Clint ask Sam who can only groan in response. Wanda wraps him in her magic and with Bucky watching her back she takes Sam back to the jet.

“I can direct them there.” You tell Steve who passes you a mic. You direct them through the base and with very little confrontation Bucky and Clint bring Nat back to the jet. Once she’s down Bucky, who has the feed, goes to check in on Sam who grins up that gap toothed grin up at the camera.

“Thanks Witchy Woman.” He says before Bucky signs off.

He’s okay and he’s coming home.


	8. Kitchen Witch

You loved your job. The way that you could make the different ingredients meld together and sing seems like just a talent but you knew the truth, it was magic.

You used your magic to boost some flavors and to know exactly what a dish needed to make it perfect. Which was why your restaurant was doing so well and quickly became a five star restaurant at two star prices. No one should be denied a magical meal due to cost and you often cooked for a homeless shelter too, it was a way to give back and you enjoyed it.

“Oh my god! Chef! You’ll never believe who’s here!”

“Who Nita?” You ask as your manager comes bustling into the kitchen. You run the kitchen, Zack runs the floor and Nita runs everything.

“Tony. Freaking. Stark.”

“What? Really?”

“Yes! He has all of the men of the team with him.” You peer out of the door and are shocked to see the Avengers, Tony Stark, Steve Rogers, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, James Rhodes, Bruce Banner, Clint Barton and Stephen Strange. They’re seated in the back of the room, just in sight of where you’re able to see. 

“You’re going to go out there and meet them.” Nita says and you gape over at her. One look at you and at least Stephen Strange is going to know that you’re a witch. Something that no one else in your life knows, and you don’t want them to know.

“No. No no no. I am not going over there! I never go over! Why do I have to now?”

“Because they’re the Avengers and that is Tony Stark and he is used to a certain way of living and one of those things is meeting the chef. Now go!” On the last word she shoves you out of the swinging doors and into the dining room. You straighten your shoulders, fix your hand and smooth down your chef’s coat as you make your way to the Avengers table where they’re all having the common decency to pretend like they didn’t see you get shoved out of the kitchen. Judging by the little smirk on Tony Stark’s face you know that’s just wishful thinking.

“Uh, he-hello.” You say awkwardly and the entire table turns and looks at you.

“You must be the incredible chef we’ve heard so much about.” Tony Stark says with a broad smile.

“Uh, yea. Sorry, I don’t usually come out and talk with guests so I’m a bit awkward.” You laugh softly and he grins back. “Can I bring you guys some of my favorite dishes?”

“That would be amazing.” Tony Stark says as drinks come to the table.

“Wonderful. I’ll get started on some appetizers for you all. Please, if you need anything Emilio is your man.” You tell them with a smile then you head back into the kitchen.

You make them duck cream cheese wontons, spicy mozzarella sticks, stuffed meatballs and a giant pretzel with three different dips. They get three plates of each and then when they’re about halfway through Emilio comes hurrying into the kitchen.

“Chef! Mr. Stark wants to see you.”

“Is something wrong?”

“I don’t know. They just wanted to see you.” You wipe your hands on a towel and make your way back out to the dining room.

“Mr. Stark? Is everything okay?”

“Yea, this food is incredible. We were hoping that you’d just, pick us entrees too.”

“Oh. Yea I can do that. Are there any allergies?” You ask and they all shake your heads so you head back to the kitchen and get to work.

You have their food delivered then wait anxiously as they eat. You keep running the kitchen while waiting to hear if they like everything and when you turn to grab a piece of chicken you’re startled to see Tony Stark standing in your kitchen. He’s leaning against the counter with a knowing smirk on his face.

“Mr. Stark.”

“Chef.”

“Can I help you?”

“Just wanted to stop in and thank you for the meal. It was truly magical.” He smirks then taps the side of his glasses. “Can we talk?”

“Uh, yea.” You tell him shoving him into the walk in freezer.

“Cozy.” He deadpans and you stare at him. “So, you’re a witch huh? Like hocus pocus type not like a nasty word for women.”

“How?”

“Couple ways, first Dr. Strange keeps an eye on everyone with magic on earth. Second I’m a genius and third I have FRIDAY, the best AI system in the known world and she knows all.”

“Who are you going to tell?”

“No one. Just wanted to see if you wanted to be a part of the Avengers.”

“I can’t. All my magic is really good for is cooking and tonics. I can keep you all healthy, give you healing tonics and food that lasts longer than normal food.”

“Okay.”

“What?”

“If you don’t mind providing us with some of those things I can pay you handsomely and will be more than happy to.”

“Are you serious right now?” You ask him, eyes wide.

“Absolutely.”

“Oh, um. You don’t need to pay me much. I don’t really have use for money I just need supplies.”

“Okay, then pick a charity and I’ll give them money.”

“Deal.”

“Can we get out of the freezer now?”

“You won’t tell anyone what I am?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.” He says shoving his hands into his pockets.

“I don’t.” You say and he nods. He reaches a hand out for yours and you shake it. He gives you a wink then swaggers out of the freezer. You blink a few times, shake your head then leave the freezer with a broad smile on your face.

Technically, you’re now an Avenger.


	9. Seamstress Witch

You’ve been working for the Avengers for almost six months as a seamstress. People would never believe how many uniforms and formal wear the Avengers go through in a month. It’s the perfect job for you because your special gift is weaving your magic into their clothing to keep them safe.

Your magic is protective, when you weave it into their clothing. Protecting Scott from an explosion. Stopping a knife from killing Natasha, a bullet deflected from Steve’s abdomen. None of them have said anything so far but they’re not dumb, one of them is going to figure you out.

“Hello Sugar.” Bucky purrs from the doorway and startling the hell out of you.

“Good lord Bucky Barnes you scared the hell out of me!” He laughs softly before popping off of the door frame and making his way toward you.

“The strangest thing happened to me today.” He says, he’s still in his uniform, weapons are still strapped on.

“Oh?” You ask, as you continue to work on Thor’s cape.

“Yea, I was fighting a piece of Hydra shit and he pulled and knife on me. He stabbed me right in the chest but nothin’ happened.”

“What do you mean nothing happened?” You ask pretending like you don’t know anything.

“I mean the blade didn’t do anything. It just kinda, bounced off my uniform.”

“Strange. I wonder why.” You lie not looking at him.

“I think I know why.” He says stepping closer to you before he takes his knife and turns it on himself and stabs into his gut. When nothing happens he tries his leg.

“Okay! Stop!” You cry, grabbing his arm, “I used magic to protect you all!”

“I knew it!” He exclaims looking proud of himself, “well, not that it was magic but I knew it was your doing. Why didn’t you ever say anything?”

“I don’t do it for the recognition.”

“You’ve saved us more than once now haven’t you?” You nod and he catches your chin to gently tilt your head up to meet his gaze. “You’ve got nothin’ to be nervous or shy about.”

“It’s just, having people know that I’m a witch has meant death before. So having you know and figure out that I’m a witch is kinda scary.”

“I won’t tell anyone if you don’t want. But they’re going to figure it out. Steve already asked Stark if he was using new tech in our suits.”

“If I can keep you all from getting hurt I will.”

“I’m glad.”

“You really won’t tell?”

“I really won’t tell.” He promises those blue eyes intense when they meet yours.

“Thank you Bucky.” He nods and gives your hand a squeeze.

“What else have you used your magic to protect.”

“Your uniforms and all of the formal wear I can get my hands on. Ever since Tony was shot at at that gala I’m not taking any chances.”

“Thank you.” He says pressing a kiss to your hands. “For keeping us safe.”

“Please still do everything you can to avoid being injured. The spells aren’t perfect.”

“Promise.” He says with a little smirk, “especially now that I know it’s thanks to you that I’m okay. Can I see you do your magic sometime?”

“Yes.”

“Perfect. Now I’ve got another reason to avoid getting hurt. I get to spend time with the prettiest witch I’ve ever seen.” He winks at you then before heading out of your workshop.

Of all the Avengers you’re glad Bucky is the one that confronted you first. Now you’ve just got to keep him safe.


	10. Library Witch

You are the keeper of knowledge. The one who holds the keys to The Library and you’ll be damned if One James Barnes charms you into letting him see the dark books.

“Awe come on Sweetheart. I just wanna know one little thing. The Soldier remembers some of the information I need but not all of it.” You’d been able to help him control the winter soldier and now Bucky treated the winter soldier as another person that just happened to live inside his head.

“No. You’re going to use it to go after the remaining Hydra agents and you know my philosophy.”

“Yea, do no harm lest ye be harmed. But you’re not doing the harm Doll.”

“But I’m aiding and abetting the harm.”

“I just, I need to make them pay. They did harm me.”

“Why do you need this so bad?”

“I wanna say revenge but it’s more than that. I want them to pay.”

“And they will but I won’t give you more darkness to grapple with.” You tell him moving through the library with a pile of books in your hands letting each book float up onto the shelf where they belong.

“What do you mean?”

“Bucky.” You say stopping in the middle of the aisle and looking up at him. “You let me into your head, I’ve seen what you’ve seen. I know the weight you carry and I will not add to that.” You continue on the aisle letting books float back into their places as you go. Bucky stays still for a moment before he follows along behind you.

“Does he scare you?”

“Who?”

“The Soldier.”

“Not at all.” You tell him honestly, “I do have a book for you to read.”

“About?”

“Letting go of your past so you can have a future.” You tell him holding one hand open while you gently pat his chest with the other. “You’re a good man Bucky.” His hand covers yours pinning it to his chest.

“You’re the sweetest dame I’ve ever met.” He mumbles, the book lands in your hand but you can’t seem to look away from those bright blue eyes of his.

“I may be but I’m still not giving you that book.” You tell him earning a loud laugh from him.

“Alright Doll, that’s fine.”

“Thank you for understanding.” You tell him and he wraps an arm around your shoulders pulling you into a gentle hug. You throw your arm around his waist and bury your face in his chest. He’s warm and solid and safe.

“Thanks Doll.”

“For what?”

“Knowing what’s best for me even if it’s not what I want and for lookin out for me. And for just bein so sweet.”

“You’re a good man Bucky Barnes and I won’t let you forget it.”


	11. Wicked Witch

Double double toil and trouble might as well have been written about you. Some would say you’re evil, but you know that isn’t the truth.

You’re wicked.

Good or bad is all a matter of perspective anyway.

For example, the man that you cursed for harassing women on the street would probably call you evil but you called it a consequence for his actions. You also cursed the woman who was abusing her dog and the man that was stealing money from his employer. You just feel like you’ve got this magic and if you can stop horrible people from doing bad things you should.

You’re hanging out on a rooftop in the Bronx, listening and watching for a killer, you know you’re close but you don’t know exactly where he is. You let your magic flow, searching for the monster when you’re alerted to another person practically appearing on your rooftop.

The magic flows at you quickly but thanks to your own magic looking for danger you react faster stopping their attack.

“You’re quick little witch.” The cool voice slides over your skin and your heart races. If people think you’re dangerous he’s worse.

“I have to be when random Warlocks come along and attack me for no apparent reason.” You snark back as you whirl around to face him as his green magic flows toward you again. You put up a protective ward and are surrounded by your purple magic. He squeezes and as powerful as you are, he’s more powerful.

“Freyja help me.” You groan as you try and keep him from crushing you and suddenly his magic stops.

“What did you just say?”

“I asked Freyja to help me, I ask a lot of goddesses to help me with my magic. What’s it to you?”

“Freyja was my mother. She can no longer help you for she is dead.” The words are bitter in his mouth.

“That’s not possible.”

“I promise you she is dead.”

“Not that, the whole you being her son. That’d make you a god or something.” He smiles a slow wolffish smile. “Why did you attack me?”

“You’re attacking the humans.”

“Only the bad ones.” You protest and he stares at you. It almost feels like he can see into your soul, it’s creepy.

“Explain. Know that if you lie to me I will know.”

“I only curse humans who have it coming to them. I’m currently looking for a murderer and if I’ve missed him again I’m going to be furious.”

“What do they have to do to be worthy of a curse?”

“The last guy was abusive. Beat his kids and his wife, almost killed her.”

“What did you curse him with?”

“Nightmares. He sleeps but he always has terrifying nightmares. They tell him to leave her and the kids alone and to turn himself into the police for spousal abuse.”

“What else?”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because, the Avengers have been watching you but I don’t hate what you’re doing. They want me to bring you in because Dr. Strange the most obnoxious sorcerer ever, reported you for dark magic. But you’re just a little wicked aren’t you?” He asks with a smirk.

You smirk back and raise one eyebrow, “A little chaos in the lives of monsters isn’t a bad thing.”

“Oh darling,” he purrs, “how right you are.” He says with that mischievous grin.

“So you gonna help me find this murderer and punish him or what?”

“I’d be honored.”


	12. Solar Witch

You’re up early. Then again you always are. You get the most energy from the sun and sunlight is it’s most potent at sunrise. So, you’re always up before the first rays of dawn have lightened the sky to sit out in the dewy grass and soak up the morning light.

Steve is often awake quickly after you. He’ll amble into the kitchen for a protein bar or a banana before he goes on his morning run. You’ve already got your tea, using your magic to keep it hot and from spilling you always give him a small smile and a nod before heading outside.

On the days that the sun isn’t shining you go to the sun room that Tony had built for you. You’re not sure how it works but it does, the light in the room boosts your powers but it’s never the same. He’d also given you the very top floor and rebuilt the ceiling to be reinforced glass that almost feels like you’re outside when you close your eyes.

It’s one of those cold, windy days so instead of going outside you opt to sit right at the window to watch the sunrise.

“Hey.” Steve’s voice is quiet, “Can I join you?”

“Of course. No run today?”

“Maybe later. It’s pretty nasty out right now and it’s supposed to rain later. I kind of hate running in the tower.”

“I can understand that. I get the most potent power directly from the sun but this will do too.”

“I find your magic so interesting. It seems so soft but it’s also strong, I mean I’ve felt it before.” You wince slightly not a moment in your life you’re particularly proud of. “But I guess I don’t really get it still.”

“What do you mean?”

“Is your power from the sun? Or does the sun just help? Or are you like a plant and need photosynthesis? Since the moon is just a reflection of the sun does work or does that just make your magic less powerful?” The questions pour from his lips and you blink at him a few times as you process the information.

“Uh, okay so my power is linked to the sun. As long as there’s a sun, I’ll be magical. As for the sunlight, it just is like a battery or like plugging your phone into the charger. My magic won’t shut off without it but it won’t be nearly as strong.”

“What about the necklace you wear?” He asks gesturing at the sunstone.

“I can hold extra sunlight in it, if I need an extra boost and there’s no sun around.”

“What would happen if I touched it?”

“Nothing. It’ll feel warmer than a normal necklace would but that’s because it’s got actual sunlight in it.”

“May I?”

“Sure.” His fingers are warm and gentle when they brush your skin.

“It’s nice. Like sitting in the sun in the winter in the tower.” You like the way he describes it.

“If you want I could, if you want, enchant you a sun stone of your own. I know you usually run warm but when you’re on cold missions they’re like a mini heater. I made one for Bucky a while ago for the winters, I know he hates the cold.” You know you’re rambling but with him this close to you it’s a little hard to focus, he’s so crazy handsome and you’ve had a crush on him for a while.

“That sounds wonderful Doll.” You blink at the term of endearment and his ears pink as he turns back toward the lightening sky. You take a sip of your tea and he inhales deeply. “That smells amazing.”

“Wanna try?” You ask offering him the cup.

“You don’t mind?” You shake your head and he takes the cup from you. It looks so tiny in his hands. You watch the sun break the horizon as he takes a drink and he nearly chokes when he feels the power roll through him. “What the hell?” He asks coughing.

“That’s what my magic feels like at sunrise. It’s why I’m up so early everyday.”

“No wonder you always think it’s cold. I feel like I’m practically shooting sunshine out of me.” You laugh softly understanding exactly what he means. “Can I do magic?”

“No, you’re just experiencing what it feels like. Not anyone could handle the feeling but with your serum I wasn’t worried.”

“It’s, weird. But nice.”

“I’ve gotten used to it.”

“What if you had kids? Would they be magic too?”

“Probably, if they’re female. In my family it’s only the women.”

“So it’s different for each family?”

“Yea, usually it follows one gender and it doesn’t always appear in every child of that gender. It’s weird and slightly unpredictable. For example my sisters don’t have magic but I do.”

“Does that cause problems?”

“It used to.” You say with a shrug, “but my sisters are extremely talented at other things and they’re happy. Being the only one in the family with magic brings a lot of expectations and pressure.”

“Like?”

“My Mother wants me to come home and learn her craft. Alchemy. I don’t care for alchemy, and they keep sending me warlock suitors so I marry well. One is supposed to be coming today.”

“Do you want to marry a warlock?”

“Not really. I don’t care what he is as long as he loves and respects me.” You tell him looking down at the tea in your hands. “He could be an entrepreneur, a writer, a doctor, a soldier, I don’t care.”

“A soldier huh?” He asks, a small smile tugging at his lips, “will any ol’ soldier do?”

“Nope. He’s gotta be strong, smart, loyal, kind, and at least 100 years old or so. I’m partial to blondes.”

“Oh?” He asks that smile growing. “I might know someone who fits the bill.” He leans toward you one hand resting behind you.

“Why don’t you send him my way.” You flirt before leaning in toward him, resting your head against his chest. He hums softly, tucking you into his side where you happily watch your first sunrise together.

Your first of many.


	13. Candy Witch

You dip the cherry into the chocolate then set it to dry with the other dozen. They’ve got to drip a little bit before you add the magic.

Literal magic.

Some have luck mixed in, others love, still others have joy in them. You’re very careful about how to create your spells. You don’t want your treats to be used for anything untoward or gross so the spells you have are extremely specific. They can’t create love but if there’s love there it’s enhanced a little bit. If you’re feeling hopeless the spell will remind you of the things that bring you hope. Same with joy and happiness. It’s made your shop extremely popular.

Once you’re done with the cherries you move on to making the chocolate animals, this week is safari animals. Once again your magic is more than a little helpful in crafting the animals. Your magic made it possible to have the finest of details on each chocolate figurine. You get all your work done quickly and are able to open on time, something that you’d never be able to do in a shop like this without the help of your magic.

You start the hot chocolate, it is Tuesday after all, and Tuesdays are the day that Peter Parker comes in before school with his friend, turned girlfriend, MJ.

He thinks you don’t know but you’re completely aware that he truly is Spiderman. In order to fool everyone into thinking he isn’t Spiderman a Kree alien pretended to be Peter while Spiderman swung by and made sure to have photograph evidence.

It was well done.

You’ve taken a liking to the teenager and have taken to mixing a protective spell into his hot chocolate and an energy boosting one into MJ’s.

Sure enough on cue Peter and MJ come walking into your shop. They’ve got a friend of theirs, Ned, with them too and he doesn’t look overly pleased with being the third wheel.

“Why am I even here? Why did you make me get up this early to meet you at some random chocolate shop?”

“Just trust me, this is going to be the best hot chocolate of your life.” Peter promises and you slide him his already made cup.

“MJ yours is almost done. Hello Ned.”

“How do you know my name?”

“Peter and MJ have told me about you. Would you like a hot chocolate?” You ask as you take Peter’s money. It’s his week to pay for his and MJ’s drinks.

“Yes he would.” Peter answers for his friend and you chuckle softly passing him his change before punching his punch card. You turn to grab MJ’s drink and start Ned’s when the door opens and the bell chimes again.

“I’ll be right with you.” You call without looking.

“Oh hey Mr. Stark.” Peter says and the other two teens say their hellos with a bit more awe in their voices. You add hope to Ned’s drink and bring MJ’s to the counter before greeting the newcomer.

“Mr. Stark. Welcome.” You tell him with a broad smile. He nods as he swaggers through your shop looking down at the chocolates you’ve got in the display case. “What can I get for you today?”

“Kid won’t stop talking about your magical hot chocolate.” He says clapping a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “So I thought I’d come down and check it out.”

“Well, welcome.” You tell him before taking Ned’s money and making change. You get him his hot chocolate and give it to him before starting on Tony Stark’s. You’re going to put a protective spell on his too.

“Can I get some of these too. They’re cherries right?”

“They are. Are they for you?”

“My wife Pepper.”

“That’s very sweet. I just made some fresh ones, let me get some of those for you.” You tell him before slipping to the back of the shop and after loading up some of the cherries you bring them to the front.

“So,” he says passing you his card, “what kind of spell did you put on those?”

“Magic isn’t real Mr. Stark.” You tell him running his card and he lifts an eyebrow at you.

“I have a sorcerer on speed dial on my phone. Wanna try again?”

“I guess magic is in the eye of the beholder.” You tell him with a shrug passing him the bag of cherries then the hot chocolate.

“Mm.” He hums staring at you over the lid of the travel mug as he takes a sip. “Alright. You change your mind you give me a call.” He puts down his business card on the counter then after saying goodbye to MJ and Ned and giving Peter another affectionate shoulder squeeze.

The three teens finish their drinks then Peter says something to MJ and Ned who nod and head out of the shop.

“Um, I just wanted to tell you that I know you’re a witch and that you probably enchant my drink because I should’ve broken my arm the other day and I didn’t.”

“Well, if it were my doing I’d say you’re welcome. Be careful.”

“If you want to keep it a secret that’s okay. I won’t tell anyone. I’ll even tell you my secret if you want.”

“That’s up to you Spider.” You tell him with a small smile. He gapes and you for a second then after shooting you a grin and shaking his head and heads for the door.

“Thanks Glenda!” He calls and you laugh loudly. If you’ve got to be a witch Glenda the Good Witch is a good one to be compared to.


	14. Pixie Sprite Witch

You’ve been waiting for a long time, nearly a century for your human but now she’s finally here and ready for you. You’d taken the long trip to New York City and were currently perched outside the window.

Hopefully your new leader wouldn’t notice your soft glow as you watch her. You see a man talking to her, his voice soft and his kind eyes. She looks panicked, like a caged animal but it’s not him that is the threat. He seems to be a friend, so you keep watching.

Another man comes in, a suit and tie on, his brown hair is thinning and he says something to the first man who gives your leader a reassuring smile before the two leave. She sits down and you use some magic to unlock, the window clicks and her head snaps up. Green eyes slide over and when you wave they widen.

“What the hell?” She mutters as you squeeze through the opening that you’ve made then fly over to her.

“Hello. Can you understand me?” You asks as you hover in front of her.

“Yes. Are you a fairy?”

“No. I’m a pixie. And you’re my hero.” The woman snorts.

“I’m no ones hero. That’s why I’m here. Locked in this cell by a man who was supposed to kill me. I suppose they still will.” You gasp loudly, outrage filling you.

“They won’t kill you hero! I won’t let them.” The woman laughs humorlessly.

“Thanks Little Pixie but I don’t think you’re going to be much of a match against them.”

“Is that what you’d like to name me?”

“What?”

“You get to name me. I don’t have a name.”

“Why don’t you let your actual hero do that? It’s sure not me.”

“If it wasn’t you, you wouldn’t be able to understand me.” You tell her landing softly on her leg. “What is your name?”

“Natalia.” She whispers and you smile up at her.

“That’s beautiful. Now, you can think about what to call me.”

“Okay.” She says like she doesn’t quite believe you. You sit down, crossing your legs and stare up at her. She stares back. The two of you studying one another in silence. She’s got full lips, a small nose and auburn hair that falls in loose curls. Her green eyes are intense, not like the forest but more like an emerald.

There’s a sound at the door and her gaze snaps from yours.

“Hide.” She whispers and you follow her order diving into her hair to hide behind her neck.

“Well, well,” the booming voice says, “The Black Widow. Or do you prefer Natalia, or Natalie, or Natasha?” She stays quiet. “That’s fine. Clint thinks that you can be flipped. I think you’re beyond hope and that I should lock you away in a cell for the rest of your life.” Natalia stiffens at the thought. You could break her out. “How do I know you’re not gonna betray us?”

“He would have already killed me.” She says, her voice full of venom, you peer around her neck to get a look at the other voice but can only see his torso. He’s in all black, a gun on his side, his hands resting on either hip.

“You’re not redeemable.” He sneers and before you know what you’re doing you’ve shot out from behind Natalia’s hair and directly into his face.

“How dare you! How dare you say something like that to my Natalia! My hero! She is too redeemable! And she’s better than you will ever know! She has a pixie! You don’t do you? No! Because you’ll never ever be as good as her! Not ever!” You yell at him, fully aware that he won’t be able to understand you but you’re so angry you don’t care.

“What the hell. You have a pixie? How?” The man asks, his one uncovered eye wide in surprise as he looks from you to her.

Should blind you in this eye too.” You grumble and Natalia chuckles.

“Come on Spitfire.” You tilt your head and give her a questioning smile, “Yea, that’s your name.” You fly smugly back to her and plop yourself down on her shoulder, your magic crackling around you both.

“Seems I was wrong about you.” The man says, “welcome to the team Agent Romanoff.”

You fight by her side for years. From drug dealers to aliens then against the purple monster who makes half of the world vanish. You’re with her through the time travel and when she and Clint fight one another to sacrifice themselves you don’t stop her. Though you could. When she begs him to let her go you shock his hand, causing his grip to falter. You dive onto her chest, close your eyes and sacrifice yourself with her.

Your hero.


	15. Space Witch

You love being out in the middle of the darkness, floating in the abyss of the stars and watching, just watching as the universe pulses around you. That’s exactly what you’re doing, sitting on a piece of space junk floating along outside of Dakkam your feet hanging over the side.

And then she came out nowhere, nearly knocking you off the space junk. She makes a big loop, at least you think they’re a she, and comes flying back toward you.

“Are you okay?” She asks stopping in front of you.

“Yea. Who are you?”

“I’m Carol. Carol Danvers. Who are you?”

“The Witch.” You tell her simply, that’s what most people in the solar system call you. “How are you doing this?”

“What?”

“Flying around out here in just that little suit. Where is your engine?”

“I am the engine. A power cell exploded and gave me my powers, they’re nearly endless.”

“Oh! You’re the explosion I saw on Terra in the 80’s aren’t you?”

“That you saw? What do you mean?” You scoot over and pat the space junk next to you and she drops down.

“Do you know anything about me?” Carol shakes her head. “So basically I’m the Cosmos witch, I keep things from getting too chaotic and watch over this part of the galaxy. I read the stars and they tell me the past, present and future. They shift and change everyday based off of decisions that people make but for the big things, they usually stay the same. They told me to be here today, I wasn’t sure why until now.”

“So you don’t know exactly what’s going to happen but suggestions?”

“Yes.”

“I’m trying to stop the Kree war, will you help me?” She asks earnestly and you can’t help the smile that crosses your face.

“It’s be my pleasure. They is war has gone on for far too long, caused too many to lose too much.”

“How do I get in touch with you?” You take your crystal off of your neck then pass it to her. She puts it on and tucks it under her uniform.

“Just hold it tightly in your hand. I’ll know.”

This arrangement works out well for both of you. You read the stars and predict where exactly Carol needs to be and she can be the driving force clearing the Supreme Intelligence. You like Carol too, she’s nice to hang out with and her stories are always interesting.

You’re listening to a story one day, hanging out with Carol and her Flerkin on her ship when suddenly your vision goes white.

“Coz? You okay?” Carol’s voice sounds a million miles away. You’re watching events unfold, ones that you’d hoped never would because of your work with Carol. The battle rages, gods, Titans, magic wielders, and mortals are battling.

Thanos.

It’s an explosion of activity and you can’t tear your eyes from it. Then he snaps. You grasp Carol’s arm as your vision comes back and stare at her, your heart in your throat. If she vanishes you’re screwed. A beeper starts going. She looks at the communication panel on her arm and swears.

“Fury.” She says, her voice grim.

“Terra. We need to get to Terra.” You gasp and she furrows her brow.

“You want to come with? You never stray far from the center of the universe.”

“I need to come with. It’s where I’m meant to be.”

“Okay.”

It takes three days in Carol’s ship to get you there but she takes you to Terra. She doesn’t let you into the place where Fury’s beeper is going off from until she clears it. Once she does she gives her crystal a squeeze and you transport yourself to her.

“Holy shit.” One of the men swears a blonde with ocean blue eyes. You must be startling for a mortal to see with your auroral hair, sparkling skin, and black eyes.

“I’m The Witch of the Cosmos. I’ve come to help right the wrong that has been done.”

“First things first,” a woman with blonde hair says, “how do we know we can trust you.”

“Cosmos?” Another blonde man asks, this one is battle worn, heartbroken and has two different colored eyes. Thor.

“Your Majesty.”

“I am not worthy of the title.”

“Young King. You are worthy. The only one who doubts is you.” You soothe as he kneels at your feet. “Stand. Please stand. I have come to help.” Thor does as you ask, “Tell me how to help.” You tell him looking up at him.

“Steve?” He questions never looking away from you.

“Can you find Stark?” The first man asks and you nod.

“Just a moment.”

You find him quickly. Getting Carol there is going to take some time though. He’s several days out and moving in the wrong direction. But she finds him, and another, and brings them home. You know that the work is only beginning.

Thanos thinks he’s won.

The stars disagree.

And the stars are never wrong.


	16. Royal Witch

Head up. Shoulder back. Spine straight. You stalk into the full yet silent room, your heels loud in the space.

Odin sits at the throne, your sister smiling sinisterly on his right and you’ve suddenly got a very bad feeling in your stomach.

“All father.” You say bowing your head in respect, “Sister.” You will not call her queen. She notices the jibe and a sneer crosses her face.

“Welcome.” Odin says as he studies you, “we are waiting for my heir to join us.” He says just before a boom resonates through the room. A man comes flying through one of the open windows and lands in front of you. “My son.”

“Father. Your highness.” He says politely before glancing at you quizzically.

“My son. I have found you a wife.” Odin announces and your mouth drops open.

“Father?”

“The High Princess will make a suitable match for you as your mother did for me. They come of the same people.”

“Father I don’t-“

“Enough.” Odin silences his son and thunder rumbles in the distance. “You will do this for it is your responsibility.”

“Sister please.” You mumble, tears falling from your eyes, “please don’t do this.”

“It is what is best for the people. You will provide magic here and Asguard will provide protection for us. Besides, he’s handsome and I have no use for you at home.” Her words cut you, an involuntary gasp falls from your lips and Thor glances over at you. “You are banished from this moment on.” She finishes with a wicked smile. You didn’t know she hated you so much, a sob leaves your throat and before you can stop yourself your knees buckle under your weight. You crumble to the floor, the grief too much to bear.

A pair of strong arms take you from the floor. You don’t bother looking as you bury your face into the shoulder of the arms and continue to sob. The arms carry you somewhere, you’re not sure where but honestly you don’t care much.

“Leave us.” The voice isn’t the one you were expecting. You thought your guard, Vello, had been the one to pick you up but instead when you pull your face from his shoulder you’re greeted with Thor.

“You’re Majesty!” You scramble to try and get out of his arms and Thor laughs softly.

“Easy Princess.” He says setting you gently down, “I’m sorry I startled you. Who did you think I was?”

“My guard, Vello.”

“Ah, he was coming to your aid. I was just faster.” He watches you carefully as your tears fill your eyes again.

“I’m sorry. I’m not usually like this.” You tell him with a soft sniffle as you sink down onto a long chaise.

“I understand. I too was banished once.”

“But, you’re here?”

“My banishment was for my own good. I was a foolish and irresponsible.” He says sitting down next to you, but not close enough to touch, “I believe your banishment is for cruelty alone.” He’s not wrong. “I know that marriage is not what you want. At least not now. So maybe we make this a friendship bond.”

“What exactly do you mean?”

“We are going to be married. That’s been made up for us, but we can choose what kind of relationship we have. I would like to be considered your closest friend and ally. The one you trust to bring your joys and sorrows to someone that I can do the same with.”

“I’d like that very much.” You admit shyly. He stands then and moves to the side table of his bed then pulls a small box from it.

“This, to the world, is an engagement ring but for us it can signify our promise to one another. To be the closest of friends.” He tells you sinking to his knees in front of you and holding out a hand for yours. When you offer it he gently slides a ring onto your finger.

“Thank you Thor.” You mutter before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek. When you pull away you see something in those blue eyes of his, something that looks a lot like hope.

“May I see some of your magic?” He asks eagerly and you laugh softly.

“I am a light witch. They’re seen as less powerful but since I am royalty I’m the most powerful of the light witches.” You twist your wrist and the room darkens but small balls of light fly out of your hand and into the space around you. It looks like you’re in the stars.

“Beautiful.” Thor whispers.

“Do you have any injuries?”

“I do. There’s an old one on my back, a deep gash from a battle.”

“I can heal it.” You tell him, “where?” He points and you pull the lights back to you and focus them on where his injury is then with a jolt of light you heal his wound.

“Glorious. My wife to be is glorious.” He whispers twisting toward you one of his hand cups your cheek. “I see why your sister was so jealous of you.” He whispers and you can’t help the rapid thump of your heart. He’s looking down at you with such adoration, such hope that you breathe,

“Kiss me.” A slow smile crosses his face and he dips his head pressing a soft kiss to your lips.

He makes you feel like you’re glowing. Maybe being his wife won’t be the worst thing in the world. At least not if he makes you feel like this.


	17. Veterinarian Witch

You run your hands over the dog’s spine and let your magic course through him. You find the problem pretty quickly, his liver is infected. You run your hand over his sides and pretend to be able to feel something strange around his liver.

“Hmm, I’d love to get a scan of this area, I think that his liver might be infected.”

“How much is that going to cost?”

“One hundred.” She looks surprised, honestly the only money you need is to pay for the building, food for the animals and yourself. Anything else you need you can conjure up no problem, and everything else is really just set dressing. You don’t need anything to do your craft, whatever is left over at the end of the month goes to helping strays or helping animals in other ways.

“And if it is how much will the surgery cost?”

“There won’t be a surgery. Just some medicine, they’re usually about $150 but it will depend on how infected the liver is.” You tell her as she passes you her dog’s leash.

“Okay, I just can’t afford a huge bill right now.”

“I understand. I’ll try and keep the cost down as much as I can.” You promise and she gives you a grateful smile.

You take her dog, Willie into the back of the clinic.

“Alright Willie, get on and lay down.” He does as you ask and the table raises so its level to your waist. “Go to sleep.” He sprawls out on his side and falls into a deep sleep. Anyone else would think he was medicated. You wave your hand and a holographic imagine of Willie’s insides appear. Sure enough his liver is inflamed and looks more than a little painful.

You cast a spell to ease the pain then create some pills for him.

“Willie. When you’re ready you can get up.” You tell him lifting any magic sleep that still lingers. The table lowers and within a few minutes Willie is standing, tail wagging, as he follows you out of the room.

You give his owner the pills and take payment for his treatment then she leaves. Your day is full of animals coming in and out. It’s a typical day at least until the end of it.

You’re just about to close up shop when a man comes in. Shaved head, black clothing and an eyepatch.

“Hello, how can I help you?” You ask with a smile. He’s intimidating but you’re not afraid.

“Something is wrong with my cat.” He tells you lifting the carrier he’s got with him.

“Come on back. I’ll take a look. What’s your cat’s name?”

“Goose.” You pop open the cage and coax the animal out. The second that you see her you know, that isn’t a cat. You glance up at her owner, unsure how much he knows.

“Uh, Mr.-?”

“Fury.”

“Mr. Fury,”

“No, just Fury.”

“Oh, uh okay. Fury, where did you get this cat?”

“From a friend of mine. Why?”

“I don’t know how to tell you this without sounding crazy but that’s not a cat.”

“Of course it’s a cat. It’s got a tail, little cat ears, a four paws with sharp ass claws.”

“Yes, I know it looks like a cat but it’s not. This, is a Flerkin.” You look down at the Flerkin who rolls its eyes at you then glances at him and it clicks. “But you knew that didn’t you.” Fury doesn’t say anything. “I do know what’s wrong with your Flerkin, if you’re interested.”

“I am very interested.” He says folding his arms over his chest.

“She’s pregnant.”


	18. Healer Witch

You wait, watching the battle from the sidelines, twisting your fingers together anxiously as explosions ring out around you. You’ve finally found them. The Avengers.

One of the Avengers gets hit by a bullet, you think he’s called White Wolf.

You scurry out of the shadows and press your hand to his wound.

“Who are you?” He rasps.

“A friend.” You tell him as you press your hands to his wound. There’s a flash of light then the injury is healed.

Before he can stop you, you vanish back into the shadows to watch. Luckily for them they don’t get hurt anymore. Maybe not so lucky for you if you want to become a part of their healing team.

You find them again in the woods of Russia at an old Hydra base. They’re really very good and hurting themselves just enough to need some help. The next injury is Black Widow. She gets knocked off of a rooftop and cracks three ribs and breaks her arm when she hits the frozen ground. You rush to her aid, hands hovering over her ribs first while she tries to get ahold of you with her good arm. 

“You. You’re the one Barnes was talking about. The magic hands.” She groans and you gently shush her.

“I’m going to help you too.” You tell her as you heal her arm. Before she can grab you you open a portal and step through snapping it shut behind you.

You find two small teams the next time you find them. Just Ironman, Hawkeye and Falcon make up one and Captain America, Black Panther and White Wolf make up the other. Falcon is nearly blasted out of the sky and to avoid the hit he goes barreling through a window and crashes into the far wall, unable to stop in time. You crouch down in front of him, his body limp, and check for the damage. He’s given himself a concussion for sure and since he’s unconscious you have time to do a through check on him. You heal any bruises you find before clearing the concussion and any damage that you find. Then you wake him staying only long enough for him to cry,

“You!”

Stark needs you next, he gets blindsided by a missile and goes spinning out of control and into the side of another building. His armor takes a majority of the hit but he does break his left leg. You appear next to him but he doesn’t look surprised.

“Hey magic hands.” He grunts, “you here to heal me?”

“Yes. Hold still.”

“Why don’t you stay a while?”

“Your two missions are keeping me busy. Now hold still.” You command before fixing his leg. Once you’ve fixed his leg you step back and move out of range you transport over to check on the other mission.

“Thank god!” White Wolf yells when he sees you. He sprints to your grabbing your arms.

“Steve was hit. Dumb ass was pushing me out of the way. Come on.” He yanks you along behind him and when you’re not moving fast enough he lets out a low growl before scooping you up onto his back and taking off at a run. “Here. He’s here.” White Wolf drops you at Steve’s side and you drop to your knees. After clearing the brush away from his body you see the deep bleeding gash.

“Oh goddess.” You whisper, this is going to take a lot of your magic. You feel White Wolf watching anxiously, “Go. Go help Black Panther. Your brother will be fine.” You tell him not looking up. White Wolf takes off running and you take a deep breath and begin healing Captain America.

The wound is large and almost looks like birdshot but, much worse. Your vision blues but you shake your head and keep going. You’re going to be fine, if you don’t heal him he might not be. You’re relieved when he lets out a groan. But you keep going, the wound slowly starts to stitch itself back together.

“You.” He mumbles.

“Shhh.” You soothe back as your vision blues again. None of them can get hurt again, you won’t be able to help them. You finish healing him and he sits up remarkably fast, it usually takes people a minute or two to fully recover.

“You’re bleeding.” He says patting his pockets like he’s looking for a tissue.

“Happens.” You suck in a few need breaths, “when I use too much magic.” You need to stay conscious, you have to stay conscious. The world swims around you and you know you’re going to pass out.

“Are you okay?”

“No.” You admit as you fall forward toward him no longer able to hold yourself upright, even on your knees.

“Hey!” You feel him catch you and just before your fade out completely you hear him say, “I’ve got you healer. You’re safe. I’ve got you.”


	19. Music Witch

The notes are low, soft and smooth, perfect for the mood of the halloween party Tony Stark is hosting. Everyone is dressed in costume, you included, as that nervous energy of yours manifest in little sparks jumping off your skin. You take a deep breath and try to calm down, you can’t be sparkling and keep your cover.

“And now, ladies and gentlemen, Songbird.” You step into the spotlight and smile. The music swells and you start singing.

The beauty of a costume ball is that the bad guys always show up. They think that they can hide in the crowds and the costumes and get away with things they’d never be bold enough to otherwise. It’s why Tony had planted you at the stage, you could see everything that was happening and you could take care of it. In more ways than one. You continue singing your spell.

Sure enough as you sing people start to freeze, you send Avengers to each one and when each hero realizes that the person next to them is frozen they glance up at your smiling face and seem to realize what you’ve done.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” You say as the crowd applauds.

“Wasn’t that fantastic?” Sam calls as he hops up onto the stage, “let’s hear it again for Songbird!” He says into the mic before murmuring, “that was a nice trick pretty bird. You got anymore up your sleeve?” Into your ear.

“You want a little more magic?” You ask into the mic and the crowd cheers as Sam smirks down at you. “Tell the team to look for the ones that are glowing.” You say away from the mic before giving the crowd a sultry smile. Sam grins back at you before hopping back off the stage and disappearing into the crowd. 

This time it’s anyone who even has ties to Hydra, AIM or any other criminal organization. It’s more than last time but less than you thought would be there. The couple congressmen aren’t a surprise, unfortunately, but once they’re gone the room is clear of any threat.

You’ll deal with them later. But for now, you can relax and join the rest of the team for the party. You change your appearance back to your normal look before joining up with the rest of the team.

“Well done pretty bird.” Sam teases and you shoot him a grin.

“Wouldn’t it be great if all missions were that easy?” Natasha asks passing you a drink.

“Yea, easy for you. I’m exhausted.” You gripe and she laughs softly.

Two hours later Sam appears at your side again. “Come on. I’ll walk ya home.”

“Mm, thanks Sam.” You hum, you’ve lasted just about as long as you can. You’re practically falling asleep as you walk. Once he gets you to your room he unlocks the door with his handprint then pulls you into your room.

“You gonna be good?”

“Yea. Thanks Sam.” You tell him pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Night pretty bird.” He says before closing your door, a small smile on his face.


	20. Technology Witch

Peter Parker was in awe. He’d always had an interest in the tech side of things, and had been very good at tinkering to make things work, but you’d just completely wowed him with your skills. Fixing one of his tiny, finicky web-shooters in a mere matter of seconds.

“What? How?”

“I’m a witch Peter.” You tell him simply.

“What! No you’re not. Who said that to you?” He demands and you laugh softly. 

“No, Pete. I’m literally a witch. I specialize in combining magic and technology.” He stares at you, then blinks rapidly.

“That’s so cool.” He gushes, “what can you do?”

“Well, I’ve already upgraded your web shooter, they’re much more accurate. Basically, when you think of the target even if your aim is off your webbing will hit.”

“Woah. What else can you do?”

“What do you want me to do?”

“Can you make the strength of the webbing changeable?”

“What do you mean?”

“Like, sometimes the webbing needs to be stronger, to hold heavier things. But other times I just want it to be normal web, I don’t really need to make it weaker.”

“Okay, so what if I make it so that you can weave two together. For example, if we add a second spot for you to shoot from, and make that one magically reinforced that should do the trick.”

“That would be awesome.” Peter watches with wide eyes as you make the adjustments with your magic and when you pass him the new web shooter he takes it carefully. He’s practically vibrating he’s so excited to try out his new web shooters. “Wanna come watch me train with them?” He asks and you don’t have the heart to tell him no.

You and Peter go down to the training room and after he suits up he starts the simulation. He’s amazing to watch, you don’t often get a close up to the Avengers in action since you work behind the scenes. One of the coolest things about the simulation is that Peter can talk to your throughout the simulation.

“The accuracy of these shooters is amazing!” He calls shooting down three robots in a row. “Could you make me like, tiny grandes?”

“Absolutely. Can you try the extra strength stuff?”

”Okay. Can you hit the button that says Hulk?”

“Uh, sure.” You find the button and press it then watch as a robot that looks an awful lot like the Hulk comes out of a large door. Peter swings around the robot shooting the new web solution on it. He pulls the webbing tight as the robot starts to spread his arms out. The machine fights back, slowly trying to move it’s arms but it doesn’t get far.

“Yes!” Peter cries.

“Is it working?”

“Yea! Normally it’s already broken the web by now.”

“Watch the legs!” You tell him and he quickly shoots some webbing at the legs of the Hulk. The machine sputters, sparks then after a loud bang it quits working.

“Yes!” Peter cries again swinging back toward the viewing room he lands on the window and presses his knuckles to the glass. You press yours to the other side in fist bump through the glass.

“Pete! Did you break my robot?” Tony’s voice comes over the speakers of the two rooms.

“Uh, yea.”

“Isn’t that the Hulk? How did you bust the Hulk?”

“Um, new web solution.”

“How?”

“Um Techie helped me.”

“Hey Mr. Stark.” You say sheepishly and he chuckles.

“Call me Tony Techie. I wanna see this. Don’t do anything.”

Sure enough five minutes later Tony, Natasha and Clint show up to see what you and Peter have done. All three are impressed and Natasha immediately starts asking for you to help her upgrade her Widow Bites and Clint is asking for some magic arrows. Tony is mock pouting claiming that you’re going to put him out of a job but you can tell that he’s just as intrigued as the rest of the group.

“I’m glad that you can use your magic freely now.” Peter says as you follow along behind the other three Avengers.

“Me too.” You tell him with a tight one-armed hug. “Thanks Pete.”


	21. Vampire Witch

The fire is raging but you hardly feel it. There’s someone in here and you’re not about to let them die if you can save them.

To your surprise a red mist shoots through the building completely wiping out the flames in one swoop. You hurry to the human, a small child hidden in a closet crying and coughing.

“Hey little buddy. Why don’t you come with me, I’ll get you out.” You soothe letting your convincing magic wash over the small boy. He nods and reaches for you, you take him into your arms and he shivers slightly.

“You’re cold.”

“I think you’re just very warm.” You lie to him. You are cold, most humans don’t notice.

“What do you think you’re doing?” A cold voice asks, just as you make it to the door. You turn to see a young woman. Glowing eyes and a red mist coming from her hands.

“I was taking him outside. To safety.”

“Right. Like I believe you Vampire.” She sneers the last word.

“Why else would I be in a raging fire Witch?” You snarl back, the little boy buried his face in your neck. “Besides, I don’t even feed off of humans.”

“Then why are we finding spades of humans dead with bites on their necks and wrists?” She demands and the boy whimpers.

“Sleep little friend.” You tell him and his eyes immediately droop and he falls into a content sleep against you. “I don’t know who is killing the humans but it’s not me. Their blood is too tangy. I buy animal blood from the butcher in town, he thinks he’s selling me meat so don’t bother asking him.”

“Convenient.” She deadpans, you hear more voices and shove the boy into her arms.

“Here. Take him, you helped safe him after all. I find out who’s killing the humans and bring them too you.” You tell her before disappearing into the woods.

It doesn’t take you long to find them. The newly turned Vampire with a blood lust that you haven’t seen since you’d been changed. Thankfully when you were changed you’d had someone there to keep you away from the humans and to give you animal blood. The bigger issue for you now is exactly who is turning vampires.

“You are going to listen to me. Do you understand?” You ask the growling man. Normally one vampire can’t control another but you’re one of the lucky few who also possesses magic and can. Not always completely but enough where you were able to bring the new vampire, Marcus, to the compound with little resistance.

“Yes.” You’d charmed the guards to let you into the base and when you stroll into the building no one bats an eye. It’s only the alarm going off that brings any attention to you.

The witch is the first one there. A scowl on her face when she recognizes you.

“How did you get in here?” The man in the suit of armor snaps.

“I can be very persuasive.” You tell him smiling, putting your fangs on full display. “I promised you the vampire who was killing the humans. Here he is.” Marcus snarls and lunges for the tall blonde man. “No!” You snap and he freezes his fangs mere inches from the man’s throat.

“What the hell?” The man in the armor asks as the witch wraps Marcus in her magic and pulls him from her teammate.

“I’m sorry. I must not have been specific enough with my instructions. Marcus!” You snap turning on him, “you are not to harm anyone in this building. Do and I’ll kill you myself.” You hiss before snarling at him. Your fangs once again on full display.

“Then kill me! You’re forcing me to starve!” He cries and you roll your eyes at his dramatics.

“I told you, animal blood is a perfectly fine substitute. Human blood isn’t healthy.”

“But it’s so good.” He whimpers and your wrinkle your nose at him before turning back to the group that has gathered.

“He’s all yours. I’d keep him locked up, don’t let anyone near him alone. Animal blood is a perfectly find substitute.” Marcus lets out a whimper and the red vanishes from him before he launches himself at yet another human. You catch him before he gets the chance to do any damage and snap his neck. Then plunge your silver bladed knife into his heart, he turns to ash and you magic away the mess.

“Sorry about that. Sometimes the bloodlust is uncontrollable. If he could break free of my spell that easily there’s no hope for you.”

“Why did you make him then?” The blonde man scowls.

“Me? Oh no, I don’t do that. Vampires have a bad enough name as it is. I’m not gonna make more trouble for myself.”

“So if not you,” the Witch mutters, “then who?”

“That, Witch, is the problem. I don’t know.”


	22. Potion Brewer Witch

You hum softly as you stir the thick liquid. It’s hot in the kitchen, steam wafting up from the pot. It smells good, like peppermint, it’s one of the only ways that you can get Scott to take the potion. You add a few more ingredients and continue to stir, it’s almost done.

“What in the world are you making?” Scott asks as he pops his head into the room.

“It’s time for the monthly health potion.”

“Not already. I hate that stuff.”

“But I made it taste like peppermint, just for you Scotty.” You coo as he glares at the offending liquid.

“It’s still gross.”

“Yea but it keeps you healthy and protects you from getting hurt. Can you really blame me for wanting to protect my friends?”

“No.” He groans and you laugh softly. “Fine. Dish up your poison.” He grumbles and you laugh again.

“I can make you a real poison if you’d like. I need to test out one of my new paralysis potions. You should be able to move after an hour or so.”

“Uh, as fun as that sounds. No thanks.” You laugh again and add a bit more of the flavoring before you scoop it out of the pot and into a shot glass.

“Let it cool a little first.” You warn as Scott reaches for the shot glass.

“What else do you have cooking in here?”

“Pepper is feeling a little sick today so I have a tonic brewing for her and then this one is a truth serum.”

“I know some bad guys that make a truth serum.”

“Theirs you have to inject with a needle, mine just needs to be ingested.”

“Creepy.” He says and you laugh again. This is the reason you like Scott, there’s not a lot of filter there. “But I mean cool too.”

“Drink your tonic Scott.” You tell him with a smile as you continue to work.

He takes it like a shot then shudders. “Peppermint does not make it better.” He informs you.

“What flavor would you like to try next time?”

“How about Pineapple?”

“Pineapple? Are you sure?” Scott nods.

“Pumpkin spice!” Is yelled from the vent before Clint mumbles, “oops.”

“Come on Clint. Come get your tonic. You hear Clint grumbling from the vent but sure enough the grate is moved and Clint drops down landing lightly on the floor. He takes his shot with a grimace.

“I’ll try pumpkin spice next time.” You tell him as he glares over at Scott.

“Pineapple?” He mumbles as he heads around the corner, “Pineapple!”

“I think you’ve upset him.” You tell Scott who laughs then follows his teammate out of the kitchen. You shake your head, an amused smile on your face then get back to work.

You’ve got more heroes to find.


	23. Warrior Witch

You’re ready. Standing next to Bucky at the back of the jet you’re ready to rain hell on these Hydra dicks.

“You ready?” Bucky asks softly, his hand giving yours a squeeze.

“More than.” You tell him, letting your power fill you he gasps softly as your eyes turn white and begin to glow.

“God you’re so beautiful and bad ass and I love you.” He tells you and you laugh pressing a kiss to his lips.

“By the way, there are thirty-two people down there waiting for us.”

“They know we’re comin?”

“Nope.” You grin over at him then leap from the plane.

Bucky jumps seconds behind you and you use your magic to control your drops. He lands quietly in the woods not far from you, the only reason you know where he is is because of your magic.

You pull your shield from your back and draw your sword, a gift from Merlin himself, and you and Bucky head toward your target.

They don’t even see you coming. It’s not until you’ve taken out almost half of the Hydra agents before they even know that you’re there.

“You brought a sword to a gun fight?” One of the agents laughs aiming his gun at you.

“I also brought him.” You say with a nod behind the Agent who turns around only to meet Bucky’s fist.

“You okay?” He asks and you nod.

“You?”

“Yep, your protective spell is working like a charm.”

“Cute Buck.” You say before switching your grip on your sword so you can throw it like a lance into an Agent who was taking aim at Bucky. You summon the sword back and it lands comfortably in your hand. “Let’s stay alert soldier. I’d rather not test out that enchantment if we don’t have to.”

“Yes ma’am.” He quips then gets back to the task at hand.

While you and Bucky are keeping the agents busy out here your magic is searching the building for bio weapons inside. Sure enough you find several bio weapons and curse quietly.

“Doll?” Bucky asks, hearing you through the comms.

“I found it. But it’s going to take a bit more attention for me to destroy it without causing a massive explosion.”

“Why not blow it?” He asks shooting a few rounds at some agents running toward you.

“It kinda defeats the purpose of the mission there Buck.”

“Right.” He pulls the pin of a grenade with his mouth and lobs it at the building. It’s easily one of the sexiest things you’ve ever seen. “So, what’s the plan doll?” He asks as you fight off two agents that have come rushing out at you from the woods.

“I need to focus. Can you manage these idiots for a while?”

“Yea. Do what you gotta doll.” Bucky says as he starts toward you from the other side of the clearing.

“I’m going invisible, please be careful.” You see him nod then go invisible then after ducking behind a tree you sit down and focus on destroying the bio weapons.

It only takes a few minutes and when you open your eyes you see an Agent grinning down at you.

“Hello.” He says with a smirk but before either of you can do anything a knife is launched in his back.

“My hero!” You cry as the man falls revealing Bucky behind him. “It’s done. Let’s go.”

You and Bucky take off then at a run to where you’re going to meet with the jet.

“Nice job doll.”

“You too Bucky. My knight in shining armor.”


	24. Magical School Witch

He’d come in like a hurricane. Loud, wild and unwelcome.

You were teaching a class, thankfully it was a high level class so there were fewer students, when he barged in. The twelve students whip around while you glare at him.

“Sorcerer.” You say coolly as your class openly stare at the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Witch.” One of the students gasps at his disrespect. He doesn’t know who he’s talking to. He ignores your class and strides meaningfully toward you. “We need to talk.”

“I’m busy right now but will make some time for you later.”

“This is kind of important.”

“I understand that Sorcerer but I’m teaching a class right now and my students are my priority.”

“The state of the world is at hand witch!”

“Call her that one more time and you will have all of us to deal with.” One of your students sneers standing and facing the Sorcerer Supreme.

“Excuse me?” He scoffs.

“Dr. Strange, you’re young and new to this world. I am not merely a witch. I am THE witch. Goddess of Magic.”

“What?” He looks confused and a couple of your students murmur among themselves.

“I am the gatekeeper if all magic in this realm. Any magic you have, any magic anyone has, comes through me.”

“Right.” He scoffs again and Malik stands, his nostrils flaring in anger.

“Malik sit down.” You command and even though there’s rage in his eyes he does as you say. “You should learn to be kinder Sorcerer. Or you may lose the use of your hands again.”

“Was that a threat?” He asks using his magic to prepare to defend himself.

“No, just a reminder of what you have to lose.” You say with a wave of your hand, his defensive magic flickers and fades.

“What?” He seems stunned as he stares down at his now shaking hands. “How?”

“I told you. All magic runs through me, I can give and take as I please.” You give him back his magic and he bows stiffly.

“Forgive me Goddess.” You nod once then look at your class.

“Lesson is over, I will see you all Monday.” There are a few soft groans but your students all gather their things and make their way out of the classroom talking among themselves.

Once all the students are gone you turn back to the new Sorcerer Supreme and fold your arms over your chest. “Now, what was so important that you just had to come to my school and interrupt my class?”

“I need your help. We’re looking for Loki. God of Mischief-“

“Oh that’s it?” You open a portal and reaching in pull Loki through it by the back of his coat.

“What!” Loki sputters, “My love, you could just ask to see me next time.” He purrs not noticing Dr. Strange until you grasp his chin in your hand and turn his head to see Dr. Strange. “Ah. Doctor.”

“Loki.”

“You’re here because?”

“Thor is missing.” Both you and Loki stare at Doctor Strange, hoping that he’ll elaborate but he doesn’t he just stares back at you.

“Thor isn’t missing.” Loki says sounding annoyed, “He’s just on another world, Captain Marvel came and asked for his help.” You rest your hand on his back, “You came and bothered my wife for this?” He asks.

“Well none of the Avengers could find him and he wasn’t answering any- wait, wife? You have a wife?” Dr. Strange says glancing between you and Loki in confusion.

“Yes, my wife.” Loki snaps wrapping an arm around your shoulders and tucks you into his side.

“Loki.” You soothe and he takes a deep breath.

“Now that you know Thor is fine you can go.”

“What exactly are the two of you doing here?”

“He is here for me. This is my school. I teach these young people magic and how to control and use it.”

“Why don’t you do things with the Ancient One?”

“These students are the children of gods and goddesses. Their magic is much more potent than what you have access to on earth.”

“But you control that.”

“I do.”

“So change it.”

“No.” He’s about to say something else when Loki opens as portal and uses magic to knock Dr. Strange through before snapping it closed again.

“Loki!” You cry jerking away from him folding your arms over your chest.

“What? He was being annoying. Besides, darling, it’s date night.” He says before covering your mouth with his. It’s hard to be mad at him when he kisses you like this, and he knows it.

Damn him.


	25. Lunar Witch

Your feet are quiet against the cool ground. The heat of the day drifts away leaving the refreshing coolness of the night. You’ve got your small bag of supplies with you as you head through the dark of the woods to your favorite pool of water. The moon is up and bright, but hasn’t reached the center of the sky yet so you’ve got time. You don’t hear him in the water until you get there, Thor is swimming around the moonlight shining down on his bare shoulders.

You can’t be sure but you think he might be naked.

Backing up until he can’t see you you make sure to snap a few branches on your way to the clearing. His blue eyes are dark when they meet your silver ones.

“Uh, hey.” He says not even trying to cover himself.

“Hello.”

“What’re you doing here?” He asks, his voice soft in the quiet woods.

“Full moon tonight. I have some rituals to preform.”

“Oh. Uh, do you need me to go?”

“You’re welcome to stay, or leave. Or join me.” You could do the ritual somewhere else but he doesn’t need to know that. “You may want some pants though.” You tell him and a smirk crosses his lips, okay maybe you need him to be in the pants more than he does. “Here.” You magic him some swim trunks that land on the water with a smack.

“Thanks.” He says grabbing them and pulling them underwater. You get busy setting up for your ritual so he has some sort of privacy when he tugs on the trunks you’d made him. You quickly magic yourself a swimsuit instead of your bra and underwear, then wade slowly into the water.

“What’re you doing?”

“I need water from where the moon reflects.” You tell him wiggling the small container in your hand.

“Oh.” You fill it then gesture for him to follow you with the small jerk of your head.

Thor watched silently as you perform your ritual. Thanking the moon for her gifts of your powers, asking her to continue to bless you and the other Avengers, to protect and heal. When you’re done you use the water from the pool to put out the candles that you’d used then clean up your things.

“Thank you.” Thor mutters, “for allowing me to stay.”

“Of course. All are welcome to join me, I’m glad you decided to stay.”

“Can I ask some questions?”

“Of course.”

“Why are you in a swimsuit? You didn’t even get in the water past your knees.

“I like the feel of the moon on my skin.”

“Oh.” He’s quiet for another moment, “what does it feel like?”

“Um,” you think for a moment, “kinda like that feeling you get when you get into a hot bath.”

“That sounds nice.”

“It is.” You tell him reaching your arms out in front of you to feel as much if the moonlight on your skin as you can. “I usually swim once I’m done with my rituals. Would you care to join me?” Thor is to his feet faster than you are, he reaches a hand down to help you to your feet. You expect him to let go of your hand once you’re on your feet but he doesn’t, and you don’t mind. You both get into the water and it quickly becomes too deep for you.

“If you’d like, I can hold you up if you get tired.” Thor offers, you rest a hand on his shoulder and when his arm circles your waist you can’t help the shiver than runs through you. Thor’s smile is easy to see in the moonlight.

“Thank you Thor.” You murmur before pressing a soft kiss to his cheek.

“Anytime my sorceress.”

“Yours?”

“Yes, you’ve completely bewitched me, so I belong to you and if I belong to you the you belong to me.” You kiss him then, humming happily when his tongue teases yours.

If this is what it means to belong to the god of thunder you’re all for it.


	26. Insect Witch

Ever wanted to be a fly on the wall? With the magic you’ve got, you can be. Not by shape shifting or anything but because insects listened to you. They communicated with you and they spied for you. It had gotten you on the Avengers radar when you knew a few things you probably shouldn’t have but once everything was cleared up, they’d asked you to join the team.

Scott was kind of bummed when he realized he wasn’t the only one who could communicate with the ants anymore but once you told him what they call him, best friend, he seemed to get over it pretty quickly.

“So it looks like AIM is on the hunt for some new recruits.” You tell the team at a meeting, “my bugs told me that they were at NYU’s hiring event looking to get some of the graduating tech students to come work for them at a shell company.”

“Which company?” Tony asks but you don’t know so you give a little shrug.

“MJ and I can go undercover as students.” Peter says, as a senior he’s filled out quite a bit and could pass as a college student. Maybe not a senior in college but a sophomore or junior for sure.

“You just want a date night while you’re working.” Clint teases him, “Nat and I never get those.”

“Tony and Pepper do.” Bucky points out and Tony glares over at him.

“Yea!” Clint cries, “Why don’t we ever get to go out on mission dates?”

“Because you’re a human disaster Clint. Our dates turn into missions cuz they have to come clean up after your dumb ass.” Natasha says fondly and Clint glares over at her.

“Okay, back to the mission please.” Tony says pinching the bridge of his nose. “Bugs you got anything else for us?” You narrow your eyes at him at the nickname.

“Hydra set up a little place over on fifty-second and chestnut we could go shut down and I’ve got some of my crew at the White House for this big meeting Ellers is having with Exxon.”

“That feels unethical.” Rhody says his arms folded over his chest.

“Okay. I’ll pull my crew out.”

“Are you really going to?” Tony asks looking appalled and you shoot him a look. 

“I can see you Bugs.” Rhody says and you blink innocently over at him.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about Rhody.”

“I hate you both.” He grumbles as Tony reaches for a high five.

“Can we go?” Sam whines and you shrug, you don’t have anything else.

“Alright. So let’s get teams out to those two locations. Pete, you and MJ should go undercover at NYU. If you find anything let us know immediately.” Steve says, “I’ll let you know who I’m gonna send where.”

“Do you want an ant to come along?” You ask, as the group starts to disperse.

“MJ likes the bees.” He says softly. Bees work well for communication too, insects that live in colonies or hives are easily the best. “She likes to pet them because she knows they won’t sting.” His cheeks pink and you smile softly at him.

“They like being pet too.” You tell him, calling for two bees to join him and MJ on the mission. “If you need help just let them know to come find me. Otherwise they’ll fill me in later.”

“Okay, thank you.” You give his shoulder a little squeeze then the young man heads out of the tower and back toward the city.


	27. Farm Witch

You’ve been bringing goods to the farmer’s market for a while now. People like fresh eggs, cheese and milk. The organic movement was more than a little helpful for farmers and backyard gardeners, it didn’t hurt that you totally loved it too.

You love meeting other people. Trading tips and tricks on growing different plants. You don’t usually have anything new to add to the conversation because most of the enhancements you do are with magic. Not that your neighbors know that, they don’t understand why you won’t join the local contests, your fruits are always perfect. You just don’t feel like it would be fair.

You set up for the farmer’s market just like normal. But it very quickly turns into an unusual day, when a group of four people come walking onto the lot. Well, three people, one is being carried by her father.

Tony Stark, Pepper Potts-Stark, Peter Parker and Morgan Stark. While Tony Stark might be a retired Avenger he and his little makeshift family are still extremely well known. You continue to get set up for more customers and pull out some of your organic face masks then grabbing your book you drop down onto the stool you always carry with you in your car. After a while, and after selling some of your produce, someone rounds the corner of your p

“Hello.” A little voice says and you glance over.

“Hello there. How are you?”

“I’m lost.” Morgan says simply.

“You’re lost huh?” You ask closing your book and standing up.

“Yea. Is that celery?” She asks pointing at the rhubarb you’ve got on your table. 

“Nope, it’s called rhubarb. If you add some sugar to it it’s really yummy. Wanna sit up in my table and see if we can see your parents?” She nods so you pick her up and place her on the table.

“Mom likes broccoli.” She says getting comfortable on your table.

“Do you like broccoli?” You ask and Morgan shakes her head, “what vegetables do you like?”

“Vegetables are icky.” She says with a wrinkle of her nose and you laugh.

“But have you ever had magic vegetables?” You ask and her eyes narrow, she is a Stark after all. “Here. If you try this I’ll give you a pumpkin bar while we wait for your parents.” You bribe holding out a couple of green beans. Morgan eyes the pumpkin bar neatly wrapped then plucks one of the green beans from your hand and puts it in her mouth. After she finishes eating it she looks over at you suspiciously.

“That was kinda good.” She admits and you laugh again before giving her the pumpkin bar that you’d promised.

You convince Morgan to try a few more vegetables and she has some of the fruits you have too before Peter Parker finds her.

“Karen, tell Mr. Stark that I found Morgan. She’s fine.” He scoops the little girl up and she squeezes his neck tightly then he says to you, “Thanks.”

“It was nothing. Morgan found me, I just kept her company.” Both Pepper and Tony fuss over the little girl when they get there then thank you over and over. You assure them it wasn’t a problem and that she’d been a treat. Pepper buys some of your produce and a loaf of banana bread, you think that she feels obligated since you helped keep Morgan safe but when they come back the following week you know it’s because they liked your products.

You build a friendship with the Stark family, Peter included and they, with all the weird Avenger shit they’ve seen, become the first people you tell your secret to. You shouldn’t be surprised when Tony just smirks and tells you he figured it out a long time ago. Then pops one of your cherry tomatoes in his mouth and hums happily.

Apparently it’s not just men whose hearts you get to through their stomachs.


	28. Fire Witch

You can hear his teeth chattering. He’s asleep, the soft snores from across the room tell you that, but Bucky is also cold. You don’t feel the cold, your internal body heat is so high that being hot places is actually so much worse.

You glance over at the shaking Bucky and then around at your surroundings, there’s nowhere to safely start a fire.

“Bucky?” You say softly, he may seem like he sleeps like the dead but you’ve learned that the super soldier’s body is never truly relaxed.

“Was wrong?” He mumbles.

“Do you want to move to the living room? There’s a fireplace there. I could create a fire.”

“You cold?”

“No but you’ve been shivering in your sleep.”

“M fine doll.” He lies and you sigh heavily but don’t say anything. You wait until you hear those soft snores again before whispering.

“Bucky.”

“Mm, was wrong?”

“I’m cold.” You lie, hoping that he’ll humor you if he thinks you need the help.

“Wanna go to the living room? Fire?”

“Can we just move the beds together?” If you go out to the living room now he’ll make you sleep next to the fire and between him and it you’ll be too hot.

“Sure.” He says rolling to his feet with a grunt followed by a soft hiss. “Floor’s cold.” Bucky shoves his cot so it’s right next to yours then scurries back into his sleeping bag.

“Can we zip our bags together?” You ask after getting a better look at him. It must be colder than you realize because his lips are blue. You also decide to conjure up a fireball. If you word the spell correctly it should just float harmlessly above your heads.

“Yea. Yea of course.” He rolls out of his sleeping bag again and you mimic him, while he zips up the sleeping bags you perform your spell for the little fireball. “Woah.” Bucky murmurs. It’s a soft blue color and instantly warms the old shack that the two of you have taken refuge from the freezing rain in. “That’s real nice doll.”

“Good, I’m a little worried about it starting a fire but I think I did the spell right.”

“At least we’ll be warm.” He quips before sliding back into the two sleeping bag cocoon he’s made. You climb in with him and press yourself close to him. His skin is cool, at least to you. You can tell he’s warmer than most humans though, they’re cold to you, he’s just cool.

“Is this okay?” You ask his chest where you’ve buried yourself.

“Yea Doll. This is good.”


	29. Baker Witch

Sam Wilson didn’t know that you knew his secret. He tried to act like he was just a normal dude who was more than a little obsessed with your scones but you knew the truth. He was an Avenger.

You hadn’t been certain, at least not until he’d shown up with the same exact injuries that Falcon had received in a fight with AIM agents the night before. It was then you started making his goodies special. You wanted to protect him best you could, so you did. Making sure he got special treats to heal injuries fast when they couldn’t be prevented and to prevent them when you could.

Then one day Sam stopped showing up. It’s been nearly three weeks since you last saw him and you’re starting to worry. The time has come to quit pretending you don’t know that he’s an Avenger and make sure that he’s okay.

When you’re able to close your bakery for the day you go up to your room and pull out your looking glass. Using some of your magic, and some water, you draw a circle on the glass and say Sam’s name. It shows you Sam, laying in a hospital bed. He’s unconscious and has bandage around his shoulder. Someone is working over him but when you see one of the gashes in his side you gasp. They can’t save him but you can, that is a magical wound.

You teleport yourself to where he is, scaring the shit out of the doctor.

“I can save him.”

“Who are you?” One of the people in the room asks.

“I’m friends with Sam. That’s a magical wound, I can help.”

“What?”

“I’m a witch.” You tell them, “Please let me help him.” You beg and thank god Steve is in the corner of the room. The doctors look at him and he shrugs.

“Sam did always say that her baking is like magic.” You push through the small crowd of doctors and nurses. You get to work, you’re not a healer so it takes you a bit longer than it might have your sister. When you finally clear all the magic out of the wound you turn it back over to the doctors to stitch up.

“Steve. In my bag, there’s a cookie. Can you grab it for me?” He passes you the cookie he finds there and you break off a piece and pop it into your mouth. The rejuvenating magic you’d mixed into the cookie helps, it was one that you’d brought for Sam when he wakes up.

Sam wakes up nearly an hour later, you’re working on a new spell when he wakes so you don’t notice right away.

“I knew it.” He grumbles.

“Sam!” You cry vanishing everything with a wave of your hands. “How do you feel? Here. Eat this.” You shove the rest of the cookie into his hands.

“I knew you had magic. No normal person can make treats that good and not have magic.”

“You’re not mad at me?”

“Mad at you? Why would I be mad at you?”

“Because I didn’t tell you?”

“Ah Sugar. We all have our secrets. If I was gonna keep you safe I had to keep you in the dark. I can’t tell you how many times I almost told you.”

“I’ve known for a long time. Months.”

“And you’re not mad at me?”

“No. Did you not eat your scone last time you were in?”

“I gave it to Nat. Why?”

“Uh, I’ve been using your scones to keep you from getting hurt. Just a little enchantment. It would’ve prevented this.”

“Did you put anything else in there?”

“Like what?” You ask furrowing you’re brows at him.

“Like a love spell or somethin’?”

“I would never.” You tell him in shock. “Why?”

“I can’t get you off my mind sugar.” He says with a grin. You blink at him for a second then laugh softly.

“Smooth Sam. Smooth.”

“But did it work?” He flirts and you laugh again before kissing him softly.

“Yea, it worked.”


	30. Medieval Witch

You’re not quite sure how it happened. One second, you and Steve are going over some question he’s got about your tonics and how come you don’t try to make other metals into gold then the next there’s an explosion. When you come to you’re flat on your back in the woods, Steve’s heavy body draped across yours. He seems to still be unconscious, and god does it smell terrible.

“Steve.” You grunt trying to wake him with a shove. “Steve you gotta wake up. I need to find out where we are.” The smell isn’t the only thing that’s weird, it’s the silence too. You send out a subtle jolt of magic to collect any information about where you are that you can. “Steve! Please wake up.” You tell him giving him another shake. He groans lowly and you’re pretty sure it’s the most beautiful sound you’ve ever heard. “Oh thank god.”

“What the hell?” He groans.

“Can you get off me?” You ask and he rolls off of you with a soft grunt.

“Where are we?”

“Uh, I think that the when is important too. I’m pretty sure we’re in medieval England.”

“I’m sorry doll. What?”

“I sent out some magic to see where we are.” You tell him as he helps you to your feet. “Medieval England seemed to be the answer. Which is dangerous for you and extremely so for me.”

“Why?”

“Uh, I’m a witch remember?” You whisper and his eyes widen. “Now I’m going to change our apparel and give you a sword. You’ll be a Lord, I’m your Lady.”

“Why?”

“It’d be improper otherwise for us to travel together unaccompanied. No one is going to believe we’re siblings.” You quickly fashion him appropriate clothing as well as yourself then you loop one arm through his. You’ve given yourself an enchanted dagger and Steve has a sword.

“Doll-“

“You should find a new term of endearment Steven.”

“M’Lady,” you hum that’ll work, “what exactly is our excuse for being here? We have no horse, no carriage, no guards to protect you.”

“We were robbed?”

“Not a very gallant husband am I?”

“I can make us look more roughed up.” You tell him but before you can make good on your word a branch cracks and two men step out from behind you. They’re far enough away that they couldn’t have heard your and Steve’s quiet conversation.

“Well, well, well, look at this treat boys.” A cold voice says. Steve pulls his sword from his hip in one fluid motion and wraps an arm around your waist.

“My love leave this to me.” He mutters. Should any of these men accuse you of magic you’d be in serious danger.

“Yes, let us kill him then we will have you.” The leader of this bunch coos. You sneer at him before one of his men looses an arrow at Steve whose super soldier abilities allow him to easily knock the arrow aside. He pushes you behind a tree and you watch with bated breath as he fights off the four men. Throwing the last one into a tree across from you, he turns to look at you and when his eyes widen you turn, the knife you’d created for yourself in your hand. The man leers at you and when he takes an aggressive step toward you the knife leaves your hand.

It finds its mark, in the man’s heart.

“Love, we need to get out of here.” Steve says anxiously as you yank your knife from the man’s chest then wipe it on the grass. When you turn back to Steve you see he’s wiped the blood off of his own blade. He reaches a hand out for you then, you take it and the two of you hurry away from scene. Soon enough you find a wide opening, full of people there for a knight tournament.

“We need to get home.” You tell Steve gravely when you don’t get to use your magic regularly it often boils out of you unexpectedly. In this era that would mean death not only for you but more than likely Steve too. “We need to get home fast.”


	31. Chapter 31

He was instant, irritating and loud. God was he loud. And the man never shut up.

“When are you going to go?” He asks from the end of your bed. “My sister needs to know.”

“Contrary to your belief Pietro, you’re not the only ghost who needs to talk to their family member.” You grumble at the ghost, from where you’re curled up under your blankets.

“My sister is a hero, doesn’t that change anything?” He asks plunging a cold hand under the blankets he grasps your ankle and you yelp before glaring at him.

“No, not really. You need to wait your turn. Now leave me alone, I was having a good dream.” You close your eyes and snuggle back down into the covers, at least until there are no more covers.

“Come on!”

“Pietro! I will banish you!” You warn him darkly but the ghost just has the audacity to laugh at you. You cast a ward at the bathroom door, just in case, then take a long, hot shower. Mostly to annoy Pietro.

“Took you long enough.” He grumbles when you come out of the bathroom in your fluffy robe and towel wrapped hair.

“Excuse me for wanting to be clean when I meet the Avengers Piet.”

“They’re just people. Hurry up.”

“We don’t all have super speed.” You tease him before magicking yourself into clothing, make up and dry hair. “Alright, I need you to go find her so I can find you.”

“How?”

“I’ll teleport to you. Just go find her.” He’s gone in a blur, and what feels like moments later he summons you. When you step through the portal you’re immediately attacked, an arrow, a shield and a stunning missile come your way. Pietro blocks two of them for you, the missiles and the shield but your own wards stop the arrow.

“Hey! Woah! Stop!” You cry holding up your hands but they all stay on the defensive.

“Who are you?”

“They call me Ghostly. I’m a witch who speaks to the dead and I’ve got a ghost who wants to speak to Wanda Maximoff.”

“Sure you do.” Tony Stark sneers and Pietro makes an amused noise.

“A little help here Pietro.” You mumble seeing the disbelief on their faces.

“Tell them you want to speak to little duck.” He tells you, his eyes on his twin sister.

“I’m supposed to tell you I want to speak to little duck.” A female gasps and the men in front of you all glance behind them.

“Pietro was the only one who ever called me that.” Her voice is low, soft and accented. “I believe you.” She says her eyes never leaving yours.

“Thank you. Can we speak in private. Pietro would like to speak to you.”

“That would be nice.” She says with a nervous smile.

“Lead the way, we will follow.”

“We?” You hear one of the men mutter and Pietro laughs softly before he gives you another message.

“I’m supposed to tell you to keep up old man.” You tell him and his mouth drops open while Pietro laughs loudly.

Wanda leads you to a room with several couches as well as beanbag chairs and large pillows. She gestures you to take a seat so you do and Wanda settles down in front of you.

“So, what happens now?”

“Since you have magic I should be able to show you Pietro. Please relax and be patient.” You tell her, “May I take your hands?” She offers them to you, “Thank you.” You tell her before relaxing and closing your eyes.

“What are you doing?” Pietro asks.

“I’m trying to focus Pietro.”

“Can she see me yet? Will you tell me when she can see me? Oh god, oh god, I’m so nervous. And so excited.”

“You are not helping Piet.” You grumble causing Wanda to laugh softly.

“Well hurry up.”

“If you’d shut up I’d be able to do this faster.” You huff, this gets a full laugh from Wanda.

“Oh, you’re definitely talking to Pietro.” She says through her laughter and her brother huffs in annoyance. You focus again and once Wanda calms down she makes a strangled noise. “Pietro?”

They start speaking in Romanian, which makes sense but you don’t understand a word. There are tears, there almost always are, but when they’re done speaking Wanda looks different than the others usually do.

“Is everything alright?”

“Yes. He told me very important things. And was my annoying brother.”

“I’m glad, he’s been harassing me for weeks now. I’m sorry it took me so long to get here.” You glance behind you and are shocked to see Pietro leaning against the doorframe, arms folded over his chest. “Uh.”

“You’re not getting rid of me so easy Ghostly.” He says with a smirk.

“Do you still have unfinished business?” You ask glancing over at Wanda who can clearly still hear and see her bother.

“You bet I do.” You furrow your brows at him in confusion, “It’s called being brought back to life.”


	32. Chapter 32

You plunge into the ocean, letting the cool liquid surround you. It’s quiet down in the depths of the water and you close your eyes with a soft sigh.

It’s been a while since you’ve been able to spend time in the ocean, and the cliffs are always fun to jump off of. Even if the waves are this choppy.

Down here it’s calm, peaceful and relaxing. You can breathe underwater, a wonderful side effect of your powers, and meditating down here is always so nice.

A hand grasps your arm and yanks you from the rock you’ve been sitting on as your eyes pop open in surprise.

Someone is dragging you back to the surface. You try to pull your arm from their grip but they just hold on tighter as they bring you to the surface.

“What the hell?” He yells once you break the surface, “You could’ve been killed!” He’s got one arm under your armpit, it goes across your chest then up to your other shoulder, almost like a seatbelt would. Your back is pressed tightly to his front and when you grab at his bicep you see why you couldn’t pull away.

He’s ripped.

The man swims toward the shore faster than you feel he should be able to with one arm and kicking. Once the man drags you onto the shore he finally lets you go. You scurry away from him.

“You know, suicide is never the answer.” He says, hardly panting.

“What the hell are you talking about?”

“You jumped off the cliff. Don’t bother trying to deny it I saw you jump.”

“I wasn’t attempting suicide. You must not be from around here.” The man blinks at you. “I’m the witch of the sea. The sea witch? Well, all water really.”

“What?” You let out frustrated huff before turning back to the ocean.

“Watch.” You tell him before raising your hands and crafting a star out of the water. You turn and launch it into the rock face. It cracks the rock before losing its shape and sliding down to the ground.

“Woah.” He breathes before turning back to you with a small smirk, “what about defense?”

“I can do that.” He picks up a couple of rocks and throws them at you. They move faster than they should’ve but you’re still able to block them with water.

“Impressive.” The man says with a smile. “I’m Steve. Steve Rogers.”

“It’s nice to meet you.”

“You too.” He seems confused for a second before cocking his head to one side. “You ever hear of the Avengers?”

“Yea, why?”

“Wanna be one?”


End file.
